Historias de Valoran
by Ryuyami Kinugasa
Summary: Todos tienen sentimientos, y todos tienen una historia detrás. Un enfoque más cercano sobre algunos acontecimientos en los campeones de la liga de las leyendas y su vida. Cada capitulo revela una historia sobre ellos y lo que sienten hacia otras personas, sea bueno o no. Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas/shipp. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.
1. Capítulo 1: Asalto y lesiones

Cap. 1: Asalto y lesiones.

El maldito despertador suena una vez más, molestando mi sueño. Me levanto de la cama sin mucho ánimo y suspiro resignada que tengo que levantarme una vez más. Desde que llegué a esta ciudad lo único que hago es trabajar, aunque en verdad eso no me molesta del todo.

—¿Estás lista?.-me llama una voz desde la puerta.

Es increíble lo bien que tiene metido en su cuerpo el papel de policía. Levantándose temprano y estando lista cuando yo aún sigo durmiendo. Le miro en su uniforme de policía habitual, que es aquel vestido purpura y su típico sombrero. Sonrió mientras hago un estiramiento de mi espalda y me levanto.

—Siempre estoy lista, Cupcake.-le digo rascándome la cabeza y desviando al mirada de sus ojos.

—Pues no lo parece. Apresúrate a cambiarte que Jayce llegará en cualquier momento. Ezreal también está de camino y parece que viene gente del reino de Demacia.-me dice antes de dejarme sola.

Suspiro una vez más y me dispongo a limpiarme. En la ducha, no puedo evitar pensar como nos conocimos. Después de aquel incidente en la mina, ella llegó conmigo y me miraba por encima del hombro. Recuerdo su gesto en ese momento. Dubitativo de decirme lo que vino a decirme, pero al final lo hizo. Cuando me ofreció la posibilidad de unirme a las fuerzas de Piltover para atrapar criminales creía que estaba jugando conmigo.

Acepté, ya que de ese modo dejaría de estar en la lista de los buscados y según ella, apoyaría la gran fuerza de la justicia. Los primeros días junto a ella fueron un completo fastidio. Reglas por aquí y por allá, como si todo tuviera un letrero que dijera "Prohibido para Vi". Recuerdo nuestro primer operativo juntas, cuando sin mediar palabra, entré directo rompiendo una de las grandes paredes de la guarida criminal.

Mala idea. Los hombres nos esperaban con armas listas para exterminarnos. Los disparos comenzaron y lo único que pude hacer fue ocultarme siendo herida en una pierna. Mientras me ducho observo la cicatriz que me quedó de aquella bala. Mi mente regresa a ese operativo, donde no quería quedarme sentada pero con una herida así, no me era fácil moverme. Logré ver como uno de estos criminales se me acercó y alzo su arma contra mi, para darme el tiro de gracia. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, este cayó al suelo. Uno a uno, los vi caer frente a mis ojos.

Me giré y logre ver a Caitlyn sosteniendo su rifle que disparaba con maestría usando la pared como cobertura. No quedó nadie de pie en aquel lugar, o eso pensaba yo. Caitlyn se me acercó para revisar si estaba bien.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?.-

—Esto no es nada, puedo levantarme y seguir peleando.-presumí y lo hice, aunque me doliera aquella herida.

—No debes entrar así a los lugares. Siempre debemos tener un plan para estas cosas y evitar futuros riesgos.-

—No paso nada Cait.-

—Pero, ¿Si hubiera habido rehenes? Debes pensar mejor lo que haces.-

—No me molestes.-

—Me preocupo por ti. Si esa bala te hubiera dado en otro lugar, me hubiera quedado sin compañera el primer día.-

Aquellas palabras turbaron mi mente en aquel momento. ¿Preocupándose por mí? Durante mi vida, lo más cercano que tuve a alguien preocupado fue aquella banda criminal que me resguardó cuando era más joven. Me giré para mirarle los ojos, y su rostro serio me indicó que decía la verdad. Me sentí ofuscada en aquel momento.

Cuando caminaba para acércame a ella, uno más salió de entre aquel lugar y le disparó. La detonación retumbo en mis oídos y la vi desplomarse. Aquella persona que hace unos segundos había dicho que le preocupaba, ahora estaba en el suelo, herida por un disparo. La furia me invadió en menos de un segundo y apreté tanto mis guantes, que el acero rechinaba.

El maleante me miró listo para dispararme, pero no iba a permitir que aquello que le hizo a mi nueva compañera quedara impune. Envuelta en rabia, logré evadir el disparo mientras corría hacia el a toda velocidad. Cargaba con energía mi guante. Llegué con velocidad y le solté el más fuerte puñetazo que había dado en toda mi vida. La energía se liberó y el impacto fue catastrófico. No conforme con eso, levanté al maleante en el aire y lo azoté contra el suelo en la misma maniobra.

El criminal quedó desecho con mi embestida, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la persona que intentaba sentarse a la distancia. Me cercioré que no hubiera nadie más que pudiera darnos otra sorpresa, y luego corrí hacia Caitlyn. La sangre corría por su cuerpo, pero la suerte fue que el disparo había dado en una de sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien?.-pregunté realmente preocupada.

—No es nada. Me descuidé un momento.-

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pierna no respondía del todo. Antes de que cayera, la sostuve entre mis manos mecánicas. Comparada con mis artefactos, su figura parecía más delgada y fina. Sin pensármelo dos veces la sostuve con mis manos, levantándola del suelo.

—No hagas eso, tu herida va a empeorar.-me dijo realmente preocupada por mi.

—Te dije que esto no es nada. Por quien deberías estar preocupada es por ti, ya que eres muy débil para estas cosas. Eres como uno de esos pastelillos que usas en tus trampas. Ya sé, ese será tu apodo, Cupcake.-

—Ni creas que permitiré que me llames así.-

—No tienes opción, Cupcake.-

Mi mente regresa al presente, donde termino mi ducha y me cambio con mis ropas habituales. Salgo hacia la sala de aquella casa y observó que Cait está revisando unas cuantas cartas en el buzón. Me mira al darse cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríe, como aprobando que me encuentre lista en tan poco tiempo. El timbre de la puerta suena y al abrirla, me encuentro con ese sujeto.

—Buenos días, Caitlyn, Vi.-saluda apenas entrar sin ser invitado.

—No tenemos basura para que recojas hoy.-le contesto.

—Vi quiere decir buenos días también Jayce.-arregla Caitlyn mi comentario.

—No importa. No es como si sus comentarios me dolieran.-

—Pero te puedo dar algo que de verdad te va a doler.-tomo mis guantes y los golpeo entre sí.

—¡Ya basta!.-Cait se interpone, como un réferi que separa a dos boxeadores.-No quiero que estén peleando. Hoy nos visita Ezreal con noticias de Demacia y creo que alguien viene con él.-

—¿Habrá sucedido algo?.-

—Espero que no. De cualquier modo, me gustaría que ustedes no estuvieran peleando como siempre y por una vez me ayudaran.-

—Yo puedo ayudarte Cupcake, pero dudo que Jayce sepa siquiera como regresar a su casa al terminar el día.-

—Estaré al servicio de lo que surja.-

Esa amabilidad de Jayce me molesta. En realidad, me molesta todo lo que hace, y más cuando se acerca a Cait. Cualquiera diría que estoy celosa de él, y quizás tengan razón. Pero, pensándolo bien, quizás no estoy celosa de su fama, de cómo lo trata la gente o siquiera de sus logros. Reflexionándolo con claridad, solo estoy molesta por una cosa: que esté cerca de Cait.

Sé que quizás no deba sentir algo así, y la vida que he llevado no me enseñó a cómo responder con sentimientos de esta índole, pero es lo único que sé hacer.

—Entonces salgamos, nos veremos con él en la plaza de piltover.-anuncia Cait saliendo de nuestra casa.

Nos encaminamos por las calles de la ciudad. Mientras avanzamos, observó que toda la gente con la que nos cruzamos saluda de buena manera a Cait o a Jayce. Uno que otro se acerca a saludarme, pero no con la intensidad de las demás personas. Supongo que la recompensa que tengo por haber sido una criminal antes.

Llegamos a la plaza y aguardamos en una banca frente a la fuente. Más gente acercándose a Jayce para contemplar su martillo de mercurio. Este les hace trucos baratos mientras la gente aplaude por el entretenimiento.

—Jayce siempre está lleno de personas.-me comenta Cait mirándole a lo lejos.

—Si vas a ser un payaso de circo, entonces es normal que esté rodeado de personas.-

—No seas tan mala con él. Es de gran ayuda cuando tenemos que defender la ciudad. Además es apuesto, joven y un gran inventor.-

El que Cait nombre los aspectos positivos de Jayce me molesta, pero no quiero que se de cuenta.

—Si tanto te gusta, deberías casarte con él.-digo con un mal sabor de boca por mis propias palabras.

—Ni loca. No creo que aguantaría estar con alguien tan educado como él.-

—Lo dice quien es más recta que una regla.-

Cait me mira, fusilándome con la mirada. Luego veo aparecer en sus delicados labios una sonrisa juguetona.

—Te haría bien a ti casarte con él. Quizás aprendas unos cuantos modales.-

—Claro, solo tendríamos que dejar de pelear todo el tiempo.-contesto llenando el aire de sarcasmo.

—Sabes lo que se dice de los polos opuestos…-

Caitlyn, a pesar de ser muy recta y seria en cuanto a casos se refería, también tenía su lado divertido. Uno pequeñito, pero ahí estaba.

—Buenos días. ¿Llevan mucho esperando?.-

—No realmente.-

Yo no contesto al explorador rubio que saluda de la mano a Cait. Yo ni siquiera me levanto de la banca y solo hago un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede en Demacia?.-

—Es una proclamación del príncipe Jarvan IV. Que bajo la presente, se indica que…-

—Haz un resumen niño.-le digo para que corte el gran discurso y vaya a lo importante.

—De acuerdo. El príncipe solo anunció que requería su presencia para la celebración de un evento. Solicita que los dos mejores agentes de Piltover resguarden Demacia mientras el evento se lleva a cabo, ya que no duda que Noxus intente atacar. Sus mejores guerreros están en misiones por ahora, por eso requiere su presencia.-

—Eso sería una catástrofe.-entra Jayce a la plática.-El reino de Demacia no puede quedar inseguro.-

—Iremos contigo.-resuena con voz de líder la voz de Caitlyn.-Pero alguien debe quedarse aquí para no dejar Piltover desprotegida.-

Su mirada se dirige a mi. Siento un vacío cuando me observa después de aquella oración, como indicándome que debo quedarme.

—Estoy de acuerdo.-apoya Jayce.-Alguien debe estar aquí por si surge cualquier cosa.-

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza sin soltar palabra.

—Entonces, podemos irnos en unos minutos si lo desean.-comenta Ezreal.

—Será lo mejor.-

Sigo en mi asiento y miro el cielo. Está despejado y hace un buen día, aunque no me pone feliz eso. Logro ver unos pajarillos volar libres antes de que aquel obstáculo cubra mi visión. Sentada en la banca mirando al cielo, veo como alguien de pie justo detrás de mí pone su cabeza sobre la mía. Esos ojos me observan con cuidado, tan de cerca que nuestras frentes casi entran en contacto.

—¿No escuchaste que debemos irnos?.-

Es la voz de Cait, quien está mirándome en esa posición. Se levanta mientras yo me reincorporo y desvió la vista lejos de ella. Siento mis mejillas rojas por la cercanía que acabamos de tener, pero no dejo que se entere.

—Ya te oí Cupcake, es solo que el viaje es tan pesado.-

—Jayce va a quedarse aquí. Puedes quedarte con él si es lo que quieres.-

—¿Y dejarte que vayas sola para que alguien te mate? Ni pensarlo.-

—Bien dicho, después de todo, somos compañeras.-

Coloca su mano en mi hombro mientras me mira. Su delicada boca sonríe y asiente ligeramente. Yo le respondo la sonrisa y asiento yo también. Mientras caminamos guiados por el explorador, puedo verla. Su rostro siempre se ha iluminado así cuando tiene una nueva misión o entra en otro caso. Esa decisión en sus ojos es lo que me inyecta de energía cada día.

Llegar a Demacia y servir de vigías no es un trabajo difícil, pero sí cansado. Pasamos más de la mitad del día solo observando y en realidad no ocurre nada interesante. De noche, regresando nosotras solas hacia Piltover, puedo seguir mirándola. El cansancio hace merma en nosotras, y sus ojos se notan entrecerrados por el día que tuvimos.

Observo a Caitlyn todo lo que puedo, y estando nosotras dos a solas, siento la necesidad de decirle algo. Mi mano se levanta por automático, pero dudo. Espero que ella no haya notado eso, pero no es así.

—¿Pasa algo?.-

Le observo con un gesto genuino de curiosidad. Mi corazón se acelera y mi respiración escasea. Agradezco tener en ese momento mis guantes, o vería el temblor de mis manos. ¿Sería buena idea decirle todo ahora? Decirle y agradecerle todo lo que me ha brindado hasta el día de hoy.

—Verás Cupcake, lo que pasa es que…-

Me detengo. No estoy del todo segura, pero ya es muy tarde para echarme para atrás. Busco en mi mente como aliviar la situación pero no llega nada. De pronto, mi estómago gruñe. Fue como si comprendiera mi situación y actuara por mi.

—Tienes hambre.-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—Estuvimos todo el día ahí y no pude comer nada.-

—Descuida. Cuando lleguemos a Piltover comeremos algo.-

—Perfecto.-le digo mientras levanto ambos pulgares a modo de aprobación.

Quizás tendría que habérselo dicho, quizás ella tendría que saberlo todo. Tuve tantos roces con gente mala, criminales, asesinos, pero nunca tuve tanto miedo como el que tengo con Cait. No porque ella sea mala, sino porque no sé cómo responderá si se lo digo. Quizás, algún día de estos, logre decírselo…

Historia resubida :D

Espero que la disfruten


	2. Capítulo 2: El equilibrador

Cap. 2 El equilibrador.

Aun lo tengo en mi mente. Aquel recuerdo que me atormenta a veces regresa a mi como si su único trabajo fuera venir a molestarme. Y es algo normal, dado que es sobre ella aquel recuerdo. Recuerdo su sonrisa mientras hablábamos, sus ojos sobre los míos y su peculiar risa. Aunque también, recuerdo como se desvanecía frente a mis ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese explorador. Más de una vez, ella salió corriendo en medio de una conversación al escuchar que el explorador había vuelto de una misión.

Tengo más recuerdos de su espalda que de su rostro en nuestras conversaciones. Más aun cuando ese maldito recuerdo no se va. El recuerdo de verlos a ambos, juntos. El solo recordarlo me enfurece, tanto que lanzo mi llave de tuercas al frente. Respiro tratando de tranquilizarme y observo a mi creación que acabo de golpear. Estaba mejorándola para alejar aquello de mi mente.

—Lo siento Tristy, no era mi intención golpearte.-

—Oye, si hablas con tus inventos cualquiera dirá que estás loco.-

—Mira quien lo dice, Ziggs.-

Le veo entrar a lo que yo llamo casa. La alcantarilla no es un lugar que alguien pudiera llamar hogar, pero es el único donde puedo estar tranquilo. No puedo regresar a Bandle, y por mis actos dudo que alguna ciudad me diera cobijo. Ziggs es de las únicas personas que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando. Su mirada revolotea por el lugar lleno de mis invenciones y su tic nervioso se acelera a mirar planos en mi mesa.

—Esto se ve bien, podría hacer una gran explosión.-me comenta tomando uno de los planos.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré explotar.-

—Pero se sobrecalienta. Si lo calientas lo suficiente hará ¡Pum!.-

Su risa es más como la de una hiena loca al imaginar la explosión de mi máquina. Observo a Tristy, orgulloso, como un padre que observa a su hija que saca la nota más alta. Recojo mi llave de tuercas y vuelvo a mi trabajo sin ponerle mucha atención a Ziggs, quien parece haber encontrado algo con que entretenerse. Le miro con un papel en sus manos, que gira varias veces antes de encontrarle sentido.

—Escuché que estaba de vuelta.-me suelta sin más.

—¿Quién?.-

—Teemo.-

El nombre hace que mi furia vuelva. Aprieto la boca con enojo e intento concentrarme en mi trabajo.

—Bien por él. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?.-

—Porque ella salió. Tristana, es la que te gusta, ¿Verdad?.-

Los comentarios de Ziggs siempre fueron como sus bombas. Directas y mortales. Escuchar el nombre de ella hace que titubee un poco, soltando sin querer mi llave de tuercas. El ruido metálico que hace la llave contra el suelo llama la atención de mi compañero.

—¿Ves? Te pones nervioso, te gusta.-

Quiero contestarle algo. Quiero decirle que no me gusta, sino que es algo más. Algo que he sentido por ella siempre y que nunca le he dicho. Recuerdo aquellos días en ciudad Bandle, donde ella era la más grande artillera. Recuerdo mirarle en los entrenamientos de su escuadrón y sentirme animado por la decisión que tenía en cada cosa que le era asignada. El recuerdo llega a mi con toda claridad.

Ella estaba en su campo de tiro, disparando a toda velocidad y acabando con exquisita puntería con cada blanco. Al final la puntuación fue cien de cien. Le esperaba en la zona segura y al salir, ella me notó.

—Rumble, ¿Qué haces por aquí?.-me saludó con su alegría habitual.

—Venía a ver tu entrenamiento. Tan perfecta como siempre.-

—No es nada. Tengo que ser la mejor.-

Nos alejamos del campo de tiro, caminando hacia unos casilleros, donde ella sacó una cantimplora con agua. Bebía como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Su rostro perlado, enrojecido por el reciente esfuerzo me era por demás encantador.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?.-me pregunta, sacándome de mi trance.

—Tengo varios proyectos. Hay muchos que quiero mostrarle a la academia Yordle de ciencia, pero no sé qué puedan decirme.-

—Lo harás bien. Solo enséñales lo que sabes.-

Levantó su pulgar, dándome apoyos más que necesarios. Ella hizo unos cuantos estiramientos mientras se enfriaba.

—¿Cuándo acudirás a verlos?.-

—Quizás en dos días.-

Dentro de mi, una pregunta empezó a crecer como un globo. Esta pregunta se infló aplastando mi cerebro y razón. Tomo aire y con decisión dejo salir las palabras.

—¿Me acompañarías a mostrar mis creaciones?.-

La pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos, y yo quise salir huyendo de ahí. Estuve a punto de hacerlo ya que ella estaba de espaldas, pero la respuesta que me da, me congela al instante.

—Seguro. Será divertido.-

Su afirmación casi infantil me lleno de alegría. Le miré salir del campo de tiro.

—Nos vemos luego, Rumble.-

Yo no me despedí. Estaba consternado todavía por la respuesta que me dio segundos antes.

Aquellos dos días pasaron demasiado lentos para mi. Fue como si aquellos dos días tuvieran 50 horas en lugar de 24. Cuando el día llegó, esperaba ansioso, pero ella no llegaba. Esperé y seguí esperando por mucho tiempo más. Incluso acudí a preguntar al campo de tiro si la habían visto, y me comentaron que había salido de una misión de emergencia.

Suspiré con desgano, ya que era habitual enviarla a misiones así sin previo aviso. En aquel momento, no me sentí con ánimos de mostrar mis cosas en la academia. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, intentando distraerme, y fue cuando sucedió.

Lejos de la ciudad y en medio de los árboles de aquel bosque, escuché una risa. Caminé con cautela y entonces lo pude ver. Era ella, Tristana sentada en un tronco con alguien más. Ambos parecían charlar y ella se veía sonriente.

—Por cierto Teemo, no agradecí tu ayuda en la reciente misión.-le escuché decir.

—Yo solo estaba ayudando a un compañero de batalla.-

—Teemo…-dije para mis adentros.

Lo conocía. Era el legendario superviviente de su escuadrón. Muchas historias se corrieron por Bandle cuando regreso de su más famosa misión. Era casi como una leyenda en vida. Comencé a reflexionar y creí comprenderlo. Tristana solo quería a alguien fuerte, alguien que fuera una leyenda. Yo quería ser esa leyenda.

Sin perder más tiempo, regresé por mis invenciones y me dirigí a la academia. Tenía que ser alguien grande y tener renombre para que ella me aceptara. Mis inventos podrían ayudarme a lograrlo. El recibimiento de la academia no fue menos que aceptable. Todos parecían impresionados por mis desarrollos, incluso Heimer me llamaba sobresaliente. Era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Pero entonces sucedió. Un humano me indicó que podría ser podría ser parte de la academia si dejaba que mis invenciones fueran usadas por todos, a nombre de la academia. No, yo quería sobresalir por mi cuenta. No quería que un humano viniera a robarme lo que había creado yo bajo la excusa de que era parte de la academia. Discutí con ellos como nunca, con la idea de que el renombre tenía que ser para mi. Heimer estaba de su lado, lo cual me molestó más.

Negándose a mis deseos, no tuve más opción que dejar que mis manos intentaran arreglar el asunto. Fuí sacado de la academia por la fuerza, con mis invenciones destruidas por mí mismo. Corrí lo más que pude lejos de la ciudad, cayendo de rodillas en las afueras de esta. No dejaría que un humano tomara lo que es mío por solo unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Fue en ese entonces cuando llegó a mí el recuerdo de Tristana. Apreté mis puños con furia y golpee el suelo con fuerza hasta que uno de mis nudillos sangró.

La lluvia me acompañaba, obligándome a entrar a una alcantarilla cerca de un tiradero. Ya no podría ser alguien grande, y no podría tener la atención de ella. El dolor de tener que dejarlo todo por este modo era lo que me daba más rabia. No pude evitar que una lágrima me recorriera el rostro en aquel momento, pensando que sería la última vez que vería a esa persona.

Entonces un sonido eléctrico llamo mi atención. En el tiradero cercano, una pieza eléctrica había hecho corto circuito con la lluvia, para después apagarse para siempre. Con cuidado y curiosidad, me acerque y veía las piezas que los grandes inventores botaban ahí. Aun podría lograrlo, aun podría ser alguien grande, ser una leyenda.

Me tomó varios meses, pero al final terminé de construir este robot. Su escupellamas era perfecto. Los arpones eran precisos y su escudo era resistente. Lo tenía todo hecho con piezas del deshuesadero. Pero aún le faltaba lo más importante, un nombre. No podía pensar en nadie más, y fue cuando le di bautismo.

"Tristy"

Mi regreso a Bandle no fue exitoso como pensaba. Montando en mi maquina, todos miraban con asombro, pero ella no estaba ahí. Anuncie mi entrada en la liga, pero creo que ella no se enteró. Desde entonces, no quise regresar a Bandle.

—Eres un ambicioso.-Ziggs me llama despertándome de mi recuerdo y trayéndome al presente.

—¿Qué dices?.-

—Estaba revisando estos planos y creo que eres un avaricioso.-

—Haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiero.-

—Suerte con ello. Si llegas a la luna, serás una leyenda. Espero que eso ayude con la propulsión.-

Le miré salir de mi alcantarilla. Regresé con mis planos y los revisé una vez más y vi algunos garabatos que no eran míos. Ziggs había corregido unos datos en cuanto a propulsión. Mi misión sería ser el más grande, hacer lo que nadie había hecho hasta ese momento. Si lo lograba, tendría la atención de todos, sería la leyenda y ella me notaría. Tomé uno de mis lápices y puse un nombre a ese proyecto tan ambicioso.

"Rumble Supergaláctico"

—Ya lo verás Tristy. Te mejoraré y juntos surcaremos el espacio. Seremos los primeros en salir de la atmosfera. Demostraremos que somos mejores que esos humanos, y cuando ella esté con nosotros, le enseñaremos el universo. Seremos los más grandes y ella, al fin, podrá notarme.-


	3. Capítulo 3: Gran Descarga Celestial

Cap. 3: Gran Descarga Celestial.

El día era caluroso, como cualquier otro día en aquel lugar que servía de posada para los dos guerreros. Ella blandía su espada con una fiereza y poder incomparables, mientras bloqueaba mis embates con su escudo. No era una mujer común y corriente, por lo que no requería rebajar en nada mi fuerza al golpear. Mi lanza se deslizaba en cada ataque como una serpiente que buscaba el punto ideal para morder, pero ella no dejaba espacio por el cual pudiera asestarle un golpe.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado combatiendo, pero me hacía feliz estar frente a una oponente tan capaz y fuerte como ella. Su armadura resplandecía con el sol en cada movimiento, y su ondeante cabello naranja le acompañaba. En un momento, ambos estábamos extenuados, con los escudos y las armas por lo bajo.

—¿Un empate?.-escuché de ella sonriente.

—De ninguna manera, un guerrero como yo no aceptaría un empate en ninguna condición.-

—Sí así lo quieres.-

Lo siguiente me sorprendió. Ella se mueve con la velocidad de un rayo, derribándome con el escudo y amenazándome con la espada cuando estuve en el suelo. La filosa punta se mueve frente a mi cara, y veo que la levanta. Mis instintos de batallas anteriores se activan, por lo que esquivo lo que sería la estocada final, pero segundos después me doy cuenta de la realidad del asunto.

La espada estaba clavada cerca de sus pies, aun costado. Me tiende la mano con una sonrisa confiada, la cual yo acepto y me ayudo para levantarme.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Leona.-

—Lo mismo te puedo decir Pantheon. Un guerrero en toda la regla.-le comentó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Generalmente sus halagos hacia mí siempre dejaban un aire de ternura, pero este en particular me gustó. Le miré alejarse y despojarse de su casco, dejando libre sus cabellos naranjas. Su espada y su escudo fueron introducidos en aquella cabaña que compartíamos. Estaba lejos de las ciudades, pero lo suficientemente cerca para acudir al llamado a la grieta del invocador.

Desde la entrada a la liga, hemos compartido ese lugar para vivir y entrenar juntos. Casi como cuando éramos niños.

Recuerdo aquellos momentos cuando de jóvenes, éramos formados en el arte de la guerra. Los entrenamientos eran duros aun para los chicos de nuestra edad. A veces solíamos reunirnos después de entrenar cuando no teníamos castigo. A mi mente llega el recuerdo de aquella jovencita que se acercaba a mi con singular alegría.

—¡Pantheon!.-me llamó con júbilo mientras aquella niña de cabellos naranjas se dirigía hacia a mí.

—Leona, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si tus padres se enteran que estas aquí pueden regañarte.-

—No pasa nada. ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?.-

—Sí. Ya puedo sentirme cada vez más fuerte. Un día seré el guerrero más fuerte de todos.-

—Mira, te traje esto.-

De sus ropas dejo ver una hogaza de pan, que me tendió con singular cariño. Aquella niña me sonreía todo el tiempo y siempre la vi con esa vitalidad interminable. Tomé aquel pan en mis manos y con algo de pena le di un mordisco. Era hasta ese momento lo más delicioso que había probado, y mi cara pareció demostrar lo que pensaba.

—Te gustó mucho, ¿Verdad?.-me dijo ella.

—Es delicioso.-

—Es un pan que prepara mi madre desde hace tiempo. Pensé que te gustaría.-

—La verdad me gusta mucho. Este pan me dará energías para seguir entrenando.-

Leona siempre estaba ahí. Casi siempre después de entrenar le miraba venir hasta mi lugar de entrenamiento y compartirme algo de pan. Era casi lo único que comía, saltándome incuso las comidas que me eran entregadas en mi casa. El pan que me traía era dulce y suave, como un pedazo de cielo solo para mí. Lo que más deseaba cada día desde que era pequeño, fue ver a Leona venir con un pedazo de pan hacia mí.

Todo siguió su camino hasta que crecimos, y jóvenes, un día no llegó. Esperé más de la cuenta hasta la oscuridad, pero ella no apareció ahí. Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo. Esperé pero ella no apareció de nuevo. Preocupado, me dirigí a su casa buscando una explicación y rogando que se encontrara bien.

Escabulléndome de la gente, logré llegar hasta su casa. Era diferente a las de mi zona, pero eso no me detuvo. Con la habilidad conferida por los entrenamientos, decidí que tenía que escalar al segundo piso. Subí a un árbol y logré dar a la ventana del piso superior. Me asomé con cautela en las ventanas cercanas, llegando a la última donde la pude ver. Con las rodillas envueltas en sus brazos y la cara entre ellas, se encontraba encima de la cama.

No se veía muy bien, por lo que decidí no importunar, pero mi suerte fue que resbalé y me golpee con el borde de la ventana. Ella se alarmó ligeramente por el golpe, pero al ver que era yo suspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más que ella hubiera escuchado eso.-Entra antes de que alguien te vea.-

Me ayudo para introducirme en su habitación con cuidado, luego me miró fusilándome con la mirada.

—Es que no habías venido en dos días, y pensé que te había pasado algo.-me defendí de inmediato.-¿Estás bien?.-

—Sí, es solo que… No, olvídalo.-

—Espera, ¿Qué pasa?.-

—En unos pocos días se hará la selección de los Solari.-

—Que buena noticia. Podrás demostrar lo fuerte que eres en la batalla a muerte.-le dije orgulloso.

—No Pantheon. Tengo la fuerza, pero no quiero matar a nadie. Si tengo todo este poder y fuerza, quiero usarlo para defender a las personas.-

—Pero nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido así. Peleamos por que amamos la guerra, por eso entrenamos.-

—Lo sé, pero no quiero matar a nadie. No quiero arrebatar una vida.-

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, mi respuesta hubiera sido enérgica, furibunda, como un torbellino que se llevara casas y destruyera a su paso. Pero era Leona quien estaba frente a mi, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, esperando mi aprobación. Por un momento llegué a dudar si lo que nos habían enseñado estaba mal, pero me recompuse de inmediato.

—Es nuestro deber. Nos entrenamos para esto.-

Ella bajó la cabeza, decepcionada de no contar con mi apoyo sobre su decisión. Esto removió cosas dentro de mi que nunca esperé tener. Le puse una mano en el hombro y ella volteó a verme con lágrimas y sorpresa.

—Yo estaré ahí, apoyándote.-

Esto pareció reconfortarla, porque la noté más tranquila que antes. Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba y me dio un abrazo. No supe cómo responder. Nunca nadie se me había acercado con otras intenciones que no fueran las de herirme, pero ella lo hizo. Se despegó de mí y me sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—Gracias.-

Yo no respondí. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y con medio cuerpo fuera, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me giré y la vi con un gesto extraño, que oscilaba entre la alegría y la tristeza.

—El encuentro es en dos días. Pantheon, haga lo que haga, ¿Estarás conmigo?.-me preguntó con la voz casi quebrada.

—Claro que sí. Somos amigos y estaré contigo. Además, un día podría cocinarte ese pan que me has estado trayendo. Eso me alegraba a mi, quizás te alegre también.-

—Eso me haría muy feliz.-

La sonrisa que me dirigió me reconfortó como nunca. Yo asentí y salí de la ventana, dándole una despedida con la mano al alejarme.

Los días siguientes pasaron como siempre, entrenando y luchando cada día, con la única diferencia de que Leona no llegaba para compartir sus cosas conmigo. Cuando el día indicado llego, me alisté para terminar mi entrenamiento diario y corrí todo lo que pude hasta la zona de los Solari. Ellos me miraban con desprecio por no ser de su linaje, pero eso poco me importaba.

Llegué hasta la arena donde había un tumulto de gente que esperaba el encuentro final para decidir al sucesor de los Solari y las armas legendarias. Miré a Leona y a su rival. Ambas estaban inmóviles mientras que el juez daba inicio a su combate.

No recuerdo hasta ese momento haber visto otro combate tan salvaje y emocionante como ese. Leona hacia honor a su nombre, atacando como una fiera enjaulada a su rival. La gente ovacionaba como nunca cada acción por cualquiera de los contendientes. De pronto, Leona logró desarmar a su rival y dejarlo en el suelo, lo que encendió las gradas con júbilo.

—¡Acaba con ella!.-

—¡Mátala!.-

—¡Destrúyela!.-

Los comentarios que escuchaba a mi alrededor me animaban a gritar lo mismo, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi la expresión en su cara. Cualquier rival en esa posición estaría gustoso de terminar el combate a su favor, pero ella parecia triste. Levantó la mirada y observó a la grada a su alrededor. Todos animaban a que terminara con su rival, hasta que sus ojos vinieron a mi.

Me notó, y lo supe por que se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió, cambiando su expresión súbitamente. Yo simplemente asentí, como si implícitamente le estuviera recordando mi promesa de días anteriores. Ella correspondió y asintió también, luego sucedió.

Lanzó la espada lejos de su rival, lo que hizo callar a todos ahí. El juez, líder de los Solari, se levantó indignado y se acercó a la arena.

—¡¿Qué clase de traición es esta?!.-preguntó dando manotazos al aire.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero despojar de la vida a nadie.-

—Es el deber de los Solari para buscar a un sucesor. Hazlo o recibe tu castigo.-

—Puede hacer lo que sea, pero no mataré. Quiero defender a la gente con mi fuerza, no asesinarla.-

—Ya he escuchado suficiente. Hoy va a morir alguien, así que decide bien lo que saldrá de tu boca en la próxima oración.-

—Tengo mi decisión, y no voy a cambiarla.-

Nunca la había visto tan decidida como en ese momento. El juez se impacientaba cada vez más, hasta que llamó a unos cuantos guardias que sometieron a Leona.

—Por alta traición, te condeno a la pena de muerte. Esta acción se llevará a cabo con efecto inmediato.-

—¡Leona!.-grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver que se acercaban a ella con espada en mano.

Me lancé con todas mis fuerzas intentando llegar a la arena, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido y la gente en las gradas no ayudaba mucho. La hincaron y ella levantó la mirada una última vez, viéndome mejor al estar más cerca. En ese momento, me dio la sonrisa más triste del mundo. Una sonrisa que traía tristeza a mi corazón en lugar de alegría. La espada se levantó y cayó en un veloz movimiento.

Entonces, como un relámpago, un haz de luz cayó sobre el lugar. Tuve que girarme para evitar ser cegado por la brillante luz que duró unos cuantos segundos, y al terminar, regresé mi vista sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Todos los guardias, exceptuando al Juez, sobre el suelo, inconscientes. Leona era la única que seguía en pie después de este suceso tan extraño.

—Eres tú… la elegida del sol…-

Las palabras del juez no hicieron más que acrecentar mi sorpresa. El público de aquella arena estaba tan confuso como yo, pero alguien a lo lejos comenzó a arrodillarse ante quien sería la elegida del sol. Todos le siguieron, dejándome a mí al último. Leona y yo nos mirábamos y yo asentí, poniendo una rodilla al suelo y mostrando mis respetos.

Pensaba que los días siguientes volvería a ser como antes, pero me equivoqué. No volví a ver a Leona después de eso. El tiempo siguió pasando y cuando me convertí en adulto, fui convocado a la liga de las leyendas. Muchos guerreros habían sido convocados pero nosotros no, lo que levantó mi furia contra la liga. Acudí y las puertas me fueron abiertas al lugar donde podría demostrar que nuestra raza era de las mejores en la lucha.

Al estar en la liga, miré a los demás integrantes. Una pelirroja de buenas formas pero de malos gestos estaba ahí. Su cicatriz en el ojo llamó mi atención. A lo lejos, un hechicero con un gran tomo en brazos y un pergamino en su espalda. Mas al fondo, un Yordle montado en un robot gigante. Mis ojos seguían contemplando el lugar, hasta que algo relució.

Su armadura dorada relucía con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de aquel lugar. Su cabello había crecido bastante y su cuerpo le acompañaba. Me acerqué como intentando cerciorarme que aquello no era simplemente una ilusión. Me alegré cuando al estar cerca, ella me notó.

—Pantheon.-me nombró con una voz madura.

—Leona.-

—Has crecido bastante. Ahora eres más alto que yo.-

—Tú también has crecido mucho. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.-

—Ahora nos veremos más a menudo. He entrado a la liga de leyendas y quizás podremos combatir lado a lado.-

—Excelente. Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto.-

—Para eso no hay que ser invocado a la grieta. Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo si quieres, pero no aquí.-

Ella me tomó la mano envainando su espada y me sacó de la liga. Ante mí solo podía observar la melena naranja que ondeaba con sus pasos y el rechinar de su armadura. Me llevó hasta un campo vació, donde tomó su escudo, desenvaino y me encaró.

—¿Estás listo?.-

—Para pelear, siempre lo estoy.-le dije confiado.

Nuestra batalla comenzó. Un enfrentamiento bravío entre ambos, donde nuestras mejores tácticas y movimientos eran evidenciados ante el otro. La lucha duró bastante, al grado de extenuarnos a ambos. Ella se tiró al piso en aquel pasto, yo la seguí y me tiré junto a ella. Mirábamos el cielo del atardecer, con las nubes pasar sobre él, en silencio.

Siempre me la había pasado peleando y entrenando, pero en ese momento de calma, sentí una paz que nunca había logrado tener. Duramos así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Lo conseguiste?.-

—¿Qué cosa?.-

—Hacer el pan que me dijiste hace años.-

—No pensé que recordaras eso.-

—Si se trata de verte con un mandil cocinando, lo recordaría por siempre.-

Su risa era contagiosa, y me hizo sonreír a mí. De pronto, sentí algo que atrapaba mi mano suavemente. Mi vista se movió y noté que era su mano sobre la mía. Le miré, pero ella seguía observando el cielo.

—Gracias Pantheon. Gracias por estar aquí.-

—Te lo prometí, ¿No es así? No sería un hombre de verdad si no cumpliera mis promesas.-

—Eso es algo bueno de ti. Siempre cumples lo que prometes.-

Nos miramos, envueltos por una cálida atmosfera que era extraña para mí. Ella suspiro y se levantó, ayudándome a levantar después.

—Estoy en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí, por si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte.-

—Acepto con honor la invitación de la señora del sol.-

—No me digas señora, parecerá que soy vieja. Solo dime Leona.-

—Así lo haré, Leona.-

Caminamos juntos, recordando muchas cosas que sucedieron mientras no nos vimos en todos esos años.

—¿Te pondrás el mandil ahora?.-su voz me saca de mis pensamientos regresándome al presente.

—Nunca. Podré hacer el pan pero nunca me pondré un mandil.-

—Está bien. Hay que apurarnos con esto que anochecerá pronto.-

Alisto la masa frente a mi y con fuerza la muevo. Separo pequeñas porciones y las introduzco en un horno. Espero con paciencia y minutos después los reviso. Con alegría saco unos cuantos panes del horno que desprenden un olor delicioso. Veo a Leona acercarse y aspirar el aroma dulce.

—Huele muy bien.-

—Y seguramente, su sabor sea mejor.-

Tomo uno a pesar de lo caliente que está. Lo meto en mi boca y lo pruebo. No, no sabe bien. Es otro intento fallido de reproducir el pan de hace años. Niego con la cabeza y suspiro desganado. Noto a Leona acercarse y tomar una porción de mi pan para probarlo.

—No es muy bueno, pero tampoco está mal.-me sonríe.

—No puedo hacer el mismo sabor del pan que me dabas.-

—Tranquilo. Ya saldrá con la receta de mi madre. Quien diría que el gran Pantheon gustara de la panadería.-

—Es tu culpa. Yo solo quiero probar ese pan otra vez.-

Leona me sonríe y me roba el pedazo de pan que me sobraba. No voy tras ella, solo la miro desfilar contento de tenerla cerca. Tengo una extraña sensación dentro de mi, pero desconozco lo que es. Sale siempre que ella se me acerca y me habla. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero con Leona siempre es así. Supongo que es una rara enfermedad o algo, una que me hace sentir bien con solo verla o alegrarme con escucharla. Quizás debería decirle esto a Leona, pero si ella se preocupa por esta enfermedad estaría peor. Mejor que no se entere, ya que mi enfermedad no es tan grave. Vaya enfermedad tan rara que tengo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Impulso Espiritual

Sinceramente, si lo pienso ahora, no entiendo cómo ha sucedido esto. De cualquier manera en la que lo vea, esto es demasiado incluso para mí. Estoy sobre un árbol, en medio del bosque, mirándole mientras entrena. Sostengo mi barbilla con mi mano mientras veo como mueve su báculo de un lado al otro, haciendo gala de su fuerza y flexibilidad con cada movimiento. Mientras le miro, intento averiguar cómo terminó todo así. Repaso nuestra historia para descubrir aquello que me atrajo hacia él.

Había estado vagando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día, al llegar a Demacia encontré algo en lo que era buena. Podía cocinar para la gente de aquel pueblo y con permisos del príncipe Jarvan pude abrir mi restaurante. Aunque era la única que atendía el lugar, no había quejas de nadie. Esto no era sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de mis visitantes eran hombres que solo pasaban para mirarme.

Lo sé, puedo ver a través de sus almas y sé la razón por la que vienen al restaurante. Noes por la comida, sino es porque quieren que en algún momento tropiece y mis encantos queden al aire. Todos esos malditos siempre han deseado eso, y lo sé, porque puedo verlo. Incluso cuando gente comenzó a ayudarme con mi restaurante, la única razón por la que acudían era para mirarme a mí. Esto nunca me molestó, ya que bastaba soplarles un beso para que dejaran una jugosa propina al salir.

Mis días eran así, con todas las miradas puestas sobre mí, hasta que un día, los vi entrar. Un raro humano con muchos lentes sobre la cara, seguido de este chico-mono. Eran una pareja rara para mí, quien solo había visto trabajadores demacianos y algunos cuantos guerreros acudir a comer.

En cuanto tomaron una mesa y una de mis ayudantes les tomó la orden, intenté mirar dentro de ellos. Nada. No era como si no pudiera leer lo que pensaban, era más como si lo que leía no pudiera entenderlo. Decidí ponerlos a prueba, ya que no me creía la posibilidad de que hubiera un humano que no tuviera una pizca de lujuria o deseo. Tomando la orden que era para ellos, la puse en mi charola y a propósito acorté un poco más mi falda para después encaminarme al dúo.

Todos me miraban. Sentía sus ojos como clavos en mi cuerpo, pero al llegar con ellos, interrumpieron su plática un momento solo para agradecerme y luego hicieron como si yo no existiera. Regresaban a su cuento y comenzaban a comer. Era algo imposible creer que ni siquiera les hubiera llamado la atención. Caminé de regreso a la cocina consternada ligeramente por lo que acababa de pasar. Mis ojos no se despegaban de aquel humano y de su compañero.

Los observé durante toda su comida, hasta que pidieron la cuenta. Una vez más y empeñada que nadie podría resistirse a mí, me acerqué a ellos. En esta ocasión, me miraron un poco más, pero fue solo un momento ya que tuvieron que hablar entre ellos para ver quién iba a pagar. El humano tomó la iniciativa, por lo que sacó el dinero y me lo tendió. Su compañero me miró por unos segundos, y fue cuando pude verlo.

Al final una imagen clara empezaba a dibujarse en su mente. Imaginé en ese momento que vería algún indicio de lujuria o maldad en él, como todos con quienes me cruzaba, pero lo que vi me sorprendió. La imagen que observé en su alma, era una flor. Quedé turbada un par de segundos. ¿Me estaba comparando con una flor? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonrojé. Los vi levantarse y salir después de haber pagado su cuenta.

Era sorprendente. Mientras que el humano parecía siquiera haberme notado, su acompañante me miró y me comparaba con una flor. Aquel dúo me intrigó de una manera que no esperé.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días hasta que aquellos dos volvieron al restaurante. En esta ocasión, se veían sucios y algo cansados. Los observé sentarse a la mesa mientras que el humano sonreía. Su acompañante mitad mono no parecía muy contento. Una visión más profunda a sus almas me señaló lo que provocaba risa en uno y enojo en otro. Al parecer, aquel chico mono cayó de un árbol de una manera graciosa. Incluso me reí yo al revivir aquel momento.

Una vez más y siguiendo con mis experimentos, me acerque de nueva cuenta a la pareja para tomar su orden. Era la misma comida del otro día. Una orden de panes al vapor acompañados de algo de carne. Una vez más volvió a mirarme el compañero del humano, y esperaba con todas mis ganas ver ese indicio de maldad dentro de él que no pude ver la ocasión anterior. Una vez más, en su alma solo se dibujó la misma flor.

—¿Te pasa algo, Wukong?.-llamó el humano cuando su compañero volteó la cara ante mi mirada.

—No maestro, iba a… estornudar.-respondió su pupilo.

—Por cierto, escuché que este restaurante tiene un servicio a domicilio, ¿Es cierto?.-el maestro me miró con todos esos extraños lentes.

—Sí. Dependiendo del lugar será el costo extra, pero podemos cumplir con ese servicio.-contesté amablemente.

—Suena bien, ¿No crees?.-comentó mirando a su alumno.-Así quizás no tendríamos que tardar tanto para venir por tus panes que tanto te gustan.-

—Es una buena idea maestro.-respondió respetuoso Wukong.-Esos panes son de lo mejor.-

—Yo los preparo.-intervine orgullosa.-Son mi receta especial.-

—¿De verdad? Quiero decirte que son exquisitos.-me tomó la mano impulsivamente.

Mi primera reacción hubiera sido una insinuación hacia él para dominarle. Un coqueteo suave para cautivarlo y quedara prendado de mí, pero al mirar sus ojos dulces y llenos de entusiasmo, lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme. En su alma, lo único que veía era aquellos panes que preparaba y a él disfrutándolos. Me era imposible creer eso. ¿No tenía ningún ápice de malicia aquel joven? ¿En su mente no podía imaginarse una situación más conmigo a su lado?.

—Aunque, nuestro hogar está algo lejos de aquí. No sé si nos alcanza.-me despertó el maestro mirándome también.

—Puede hacerme un mapa. Le garantizo que nuestra comida llegará.-

—De acuerdo.-

Regresé a la cocina para transmitir la orden y entregarla minutos después. Los veía comer y platicar mientras reían. Al terminar, me acerqué nuevamente con ellos.

—Este es el lugar. Puede ser un poco complicado debido a que está en medio del bosque, espero que no te pierdas.-me comentó el hombre de los lentes.-Quisiera que dentro de cuatro días, nos enviaras una orden de panes.-

—No se preocupe. He pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque y sé cómo manejarme por esos lugares.-le dije recordando mi pasado.-Estaremos ahí en cuatro días.-

—Excelente.-se levantó de la mesa.-Vamos Wukong, tenemos que seguir nuestro entrenamiento.-

—Claro, Maestro Yi.-

Los vi salir una última vez a los dos por la puerta de mi restaurante. Esperaba con verdaderas ansias el día para ir a visitarles. Mi curiosidad animal me invadía de una manera que no puedo describir. Pasaban los días en aquel restaurante, pero yo solo lo tomaba como un número menos en la cita. Cuando el día llegó, con entusiasmo preparé una orden de panes y salí lo más temprano que pude. Incluso algunas compañeras que me ayudaban se veían sorprendidas por verme tan activa a esa hora, pero yo quería saber. Quería saber qué hacían esos dos y por qué me miraban con ojos tan inocentes.

Si necesidad de releer aquel mapa que el maestro me hizo, caminé por el bosque, evocando recuerdos de mi antigua vida, antes de tener parte de la forma humana. Las personas siempre me intrigaron, por eso me sumergí en su mundo y de pronto, conocer a estas dos que no veían con ojos de deseo, era más intrigante aún. Seguí mi camino hasta que al final pude dar con una cabaña oculta en el bosque. Parecía como si los árboles y plantas hubiera formado una reja protectora ante eso.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, pude verlos. Ambos en posición de flor de loto, meditando. Una espada descansaba frente al maestro mientras que un báculo reposaba frente al chico-mono. Los miré un par de segundos, envuelta también en aquel ambiente de paz que emanaban aquellos dos. Intentar mirar en sus almas era imposible, ya que lo único que podía observar era un blanco brillante. Con pasos precavidos, me acerqué el sigilo para no ser descubierta.

—Me alegra que no te hayas perdido. Puede ser bastante complicado transitar por estos sitios.-exclamó la voz del maestro.

Era imposible. Estaba por su costado, en un ángulo de visión imposible para él, pero se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Incluso, su alumno tuvo que abrir los ojos y cerciorarse de que yo estaba ahí. Apenada por ser descubierta, me acerqué a ellos con mi canasta de comida. Ambos se levantaron de su meditación y se acercaron hacia mí.

—Tengo la orden de pan que pidió.-dije y mostré la canasta frente a mí.

—Excelente, iré por el dinero.-comentó el maestro acudiendo a la cabaña.

En un momento, nos quedamos solos aquel chico y yo. Nos mirábamos unos segundos y luego desviábamos la mirada. Nada. No había ni siquiera un signo de maldad en ese chico. De pronto me tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Wukong.-se presentó.

—Yo soy Ahri.-respondí y estreché su mano.

—Espera un segundo.-me dijo y luego saltó con velocidad fuera de mi campo de visión.

Regresó cuatro segundos después, con la misma velocidad con la que se fue. Parecía tener algo detrás de él, y así era.

—Quizás suene raro, pero cuando te vi me recordaste algo.-

—¿En serio?.-pregunté, aun sabiendo lo que era evidente.-¿a qué?.-

—Mira.-

Me mostró una bella flor blanca. Era la misma que había logrado observar en su alma las veces anteriores. Sentía un calor en mis mejillas que no era normal para mí. Tomé con delicadeza esa flor y la observé, para después mirar a Wukong. Este parecía ligeramente apenado por su acción.

—Muchas gracias.-dije intentando ver más allá.

Pero no, no había nada. En su mente no había ningún rastro siquiera de algún pensamiento malo. No había pista de alguna fantasía prohibida o de un pecado pasado. Era la primera persona que me hacía un gesto sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Suspiré ligeramente y le miré sonriendo.

—Aquí está.-salió el maestro por fin.-Disculpa la demora.-

Entregué aquella canasta y recibí el pago. Al maestro notó la flor que tenía en la mano, pero no preguntó nada. Con el pago guardado, el maestro se acercó a mí.

—Gracias. Puedes volver a traer lo mismo en siete días.-

—¿Siete días?.-pregunté curiosa.

—Mi alumno y yo llevamos una dieta estricta. Últimamente estaba insistiendo en regresar al restaurante por algún motivo, así que la hemos descuidado un poco. Aunque tenemos un día para comer lo que nos gusta, solo será una vez a la semana. Además, así no tienes que venir por el bosque durante mucho tiempo.-

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias.-

—Gracias a ti por la comida.-

El maestro se retiró a levantar su espada del suelo y su pupilo hizo lo mismo con su báculo. Antes de entrar a la cabaña, se giró para ver si todavía estaba ahí, y así era. Se despidió de mí con la mano en todo lo alto y yo respondí el gesto suavemente. Regresé a Demacia con aquella linda flor en mi mano.

Los días siguientes fueron como si nada. Órdenes y miradas indiscretas por todas partes. En realidad, ya no me preocupaba por aquello. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente era el conteo regresivo sobre los días que faltaban para volver a ir a ver al maestro y su alumno. De alguna manera, cada noche al cerrar el restaurante y quedarme sola, pensaba en aquel chico y en la flor. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Cuando llegó el día, hice de nueva cuenta lo de la última vez. Preparé algunos panes, salí temprano y me encaminé hacia aquella cabaña sumergida en el bosque. Caminaba rápido, ya que por alguna razón quería llegar lo antes posible. En esta ocasión, llegué casi en tiempo record. Miré las afueras pero no había nadie ahí. De pronto, de un árbol veo caer a Wukong. Este apoyó una pierna al suelo para amortiguar el impacto. Movía su báculo con maestría mientras peleaba con oponentes imaginarios.

Cualquiera que sea el arte marcial que llevaba, parecía demasiado disciplinado en ello, ya que sus movimientos eran potentes, firmes y precisos. En un giro que dio, logró darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, lo que le sacó de concentración. Erró un movimiento y resbaló cayendo al suelo. No pude evitar soltar una risita ante ello.

—Hola-me saludó una vez recuperado.

—Hola.-

—El maestro volverá pronto. Fue por algo de leña y no tardará.-

—Descuida, no tengo prisa. ¿Qué era lo que hacías?.-pregunté sentándome en el pasto con la canasta junto a mí.

—Oh, es el estilo Wuju. El maestro me entrena para que sea igual de bueno que él.-

—Suena interesante.-

—Lo es. Las formas, los movimientos, todo esto es…-se detuvo.

La emoción con la que explicaba las cosas me parecía enternecedora. Se apenó ligeramente ante mi mirada. Observé el pelaje que le cubría y una duda asaltó mi cabeza.

—¿Eres un mono?.-pregunté directa.

—No. Bueno… algo así. Hace tiempo encontré al maestro Yi y me enseña el arte Wuju. Quiero ser el más fuerte de todos y lo demostraré en la liga.-

—Suena a un objetivo bastante grande para alguien.-

—Lo sé, pero sé que puedo conseguirlo. Ser mitad animal no es algo que convenza a mucha gente y que ellos…-

Se detuvo, y yo sé muy bien el por qué. Me sentía bien con él, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deshice el hechizo que mantenía mi forma humana. Mis orejas zorrunas, así como mis colas aparecieron frente a él. Se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal transformación.

—Entonces… tú también…-

—Sé cómo es no encajar del todo en un mundo lleno de humanos, así que en parte, te comprendo. Me pareces alguien interesante.-

—Oh, gracias.-sonrió apenado.-Tú también eres interesante. Es decir, preparando los panes y cocinando esas cosas en el restaurante, es genial.-

—¿Te gustan mis platillos?.-

—Sí, sobre todo los panes.-

Le tendí la canasta, la cual él tomó con cierto temor. Al retirarla de mi mano, le sonreí sinceramente. Su alma estaba difusa, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir más, me di media vuelta y comencé a retirarme, recobrando mi forma humana, escondiendo mis orejas y colas.

—Espera, el dinero…-

—Dile a tu maestro que este va por cuenta de la casa.-exclamé antes de alejarme más.

Cuando regresé a casa, en la hora de cerrar, pensaba en las palabras de Wukong. A pesar de que su intención de ser el más fuerte era enorme, no parecía tener un ápice de maldad dentro de sí. Sonreí al recordar sus halagos sinceros hacia mi comida y mi persona. Era él, la primera persona que me hacía sentir así. Esperé una semana más, contando los días para que pudiera volver a esa cabaña. Ya ni siquiera me encargaba de engatusar nuevos clientes ni de insinuarme a alguno que otro humano para divertirme.

En lugar de eso, simplemente pensaba en qué receta podría preparar para el maestro y su alumno. Un pastel fue la idea resultante de mis reflexiones. Antes del día 7, me apuré a cuidar todos los detalles del pastel. Al día siguiente hice lo que venía siendo mi rutina. Salir temprano y casi correr al encuentro.

Así es como llegué este día. Ahora subí a un árbol para mirarles desde un mejor ángulo. Entrenan entre ellos, con sonoros y devastadores golpes que son detenidos entre sí. Sé que el maestro se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, porque en cuanto llegué giró la cabeza rápidamente a donde estaba yo, pero el pupilo no parece siquiera estar enterado de que alguien más le observa.

Pasan los minutos y su entrenamiento se debilita por el cansancio. Al final , el maestro hace una seña y detiene el combate. Luego lo veo caminar hacia mi árbol y mirarme desde abajo.

—¿Cuándo piensas bajar?.-me grita.

De un salto y ya sin ocultar mi verdadera forma, bajo del árbol. Observo la cara de Wukong, quien se sorprende como un niño pequeño de un mago. Muestro mi canasta al frente y le invito a acercarse. Con curiosidad, corre a mi lado para observar el interior y mirar el pastel que le he preparado.

—¿Un pastel?.-menciona él.

—Pensé que te gustaría.-

—Excelente.-dijo Yi, quien no parecía inquieto por mi verdadera forma.-Oye Wukong, me habías dicho que no recuerdas cuando habías nacido, ¿Cierto?.-

—Así es maestro. Pasó hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo cómo o cuando nací.-

—Bueno, ya que tenemos un pastel aquí, declaremos que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Lo celebraremos hoy cada año.-

—Es una buena idea..-intervengo.-Además, yo puedo prepararlo si quieres.-

—Eso sería grandioso.-sonríe feliz.

No sé qué tenga este chico, ni lo que pueda pasar. Solo sé que es de las primeras personas, junto a su maestro que no me dirige una mirada de liviandad. No crea fantasías grotescas usándome a mí. Él, cuando me mira y yo puedo ver su alma, simplemente me imagina con él, con un pastel y rodeado de panes. Quizás ese es su más grande deseo. El tener panes míos todo el tiempo, y quizás, juntos podamos hacer ese sueño realidad.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cadena de corrupción

Cap. 5: Cadena de corrupción.

El aire resoplaba fresco entre nosotros, haciendo pequeñas ondas con su cabello plateado. Aquella noche, frente a la fogata, no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Me siento un poco culpable por mirarla de esta manera, ya que debería guardar el debido respeto a mi familia muerta, pero se ve increíblemente espectacular el día de hoy.

Su piel pálida siendo acariciada por el viento, el mismo que mueve sus cabellos albinos como un pequeño columpio. Han pasado algunos días desde que nos hemos encontrado y nos la pasamos así, acampando de vez en cuando en alguna cueva o refugio cercano que encontramos por el camino.

—La luna es hermosa.-escucho que me dice mirando la enorme luna llena que se posa sobre nosotros.

—Tienes razón. Es una de las pocas cosas que conservan su pureza.-

Veo que ella asiente, aprobando mi comentario. La fogata va apagándose poco a poco, pero la iluminación no disminuye, ya que el gran faro lunar nos ilumina como si fuera un segundo sol. Aun tengo en mi mente aquel momento de nuestro encuentro en el bosque.

Después del ataque y mi camino hacia la corrupción, mi búsqueda fue implacable. Cada uno de los culpables de aquel ataque Noxiano debería de pagar. Era mi misión hacer cumplir la justicia por mi propia mano. Caminaba por los bosques cuando la vi a lo lejos. Estaba tirada a un lado del camino y parecía mal herida. Curioso, me acerqué cerciorándome de que estaba viva. Le vi respirar con dificultad y girar sus ojos hacia mí.

De inmediato intentó ponerse en guardia tomando aquella singular espada que llevaba en un brazo y un bolso de cuero en el otro, pero cayendo dos segundos después de haberla levantado. Las fuerzas le había abandonado por completo y cayó desmayada momento después.

Me levanté y procuré seguir mi camino, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que ayudarla. Los recuerdos de todas esas personas que no ayudé vinieron a mi cabeza, torturándome una vez más. Apreté los puños y miré sobre mi hombro a esa mujer en el suelo. Mi venganza podría esperar medio día.

Lo mejor que pude encontrar fue una cueva que no estaba lejos de ahí, junto a un riachuelo. La deposité con cuidado sobre algunas hierbas, dándome cuenta de lo ligero que era su cuerpo y lo largo de su blanquecino cabello. Tomé algo de agua del río y con mi arco logré cazar algunos peces que pasaron por ahí. Lo preparé todo para acampar ahí mismo.

Cuando la noche llego y a la luz de la fogata, ella despertó al fin. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba con la mirada. Al notarme, su primer impulso fue tomar su arma y alzarla contra mi.

—¿Quién eres tú?.-me gritó mientras se acercaba con espada en mano.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.-

—Ya he escuchado eso antes.-

—Solo cálmate, ¿De acuerdo? Si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías.-

Confiando en mis palabra ella bajó su espada al final, dejándola vertical, clavada en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado y observó lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—¿Tú me trajiste aquí?.-cuestionó con extrañeza.

—¿Querías que te dejara en el camino?.-

No contestó. Su mirada se sumergía en el bosque, intentando ver algo a lo lejos entre el follaje. Miraba a todas partes y luego volvía al frente intranquila, lo que me provocó preguntar.

—¿De quién te escondes?.-

—No me escondo de nadie. Solo estoy vigilando si esa maldita guerrera del sol nos ha seguido hasta aquí.-

—¿Guerrera del sol?.-

—Leona. Estaba enfrentándome a ella y su maldito ejercito apareció. Logré escapar de la pelea, pero ella venía tras de mi.-

—¿Temes que nos encuentre?.-

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.-

Era cierto. Todos mis cuestionamientos podrían parecer pesados presentándolos de la manera en la que lo hacía.

—Lo siento, es solo que no entiendo eso de los guerreros del sol y esas cosas.-

—Son los Solari. Veneran al sol y pelean usando su poder. Leona fue la elegida del sol y usa la armadura sagrada.-

—¿Y cual es el problema que tienes con ellos?.-

—Yo no quería venerar al sol. Confiaba en el poder de la luna y sus seguidores. Una vez encontré viejos documentos que hablaban de los seguidores de la Luna y cómo usaban su poder. Cuando intenté llevarlos a la luz, me acusaron de hereje y me sentenciaron. Escapé, y juré que acabaría con todos aquellos que no alabaran a la Luna.-

Le miro enojada, casi bufando de la furia. Percibo sus ojos revisándome de arriba abajo, lo cual me inquieta un poco.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?.-

—¿De qué hablas?.-

—Ese cuerpo, esos ojos. Debió pasarte algo terrible.-

—En efecto. Mi aldea fue atacada por Noxus y mi familia murió. Desaté un poder para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza.-le mostré mi mano malformada.-Es la corrupción.-

—¿Corrupción?.-

—Cuando estaba en Ionia, mi trabajo era el ser guardia de que la corrupción no fuera alterada y mantener el equilibrio. Cuando Noxus atacó, protegí la corrupción con todas mis fuerzas. Al llegar a la aldea, descubrí la terrible noticia. Lleno de ira acudí al lugar que protegía y me dejé consumir por ella. Mi fuerza aumentó, así como todo mi poder. Por eso conservo este cuerpo mientras llevo a cabo mi venganza contra todos y cada uno de esos soldados.-

—Parece que tienes mucho trabajo por delante.-me dijo ella.

—Si lo dice quien es la única que venera la luna, entonces no debería preocuparme.-

Aunque nuestras palabras no eran buenas y sonarían ofensivas, ella no se molestó. Yo tampoco me molestaba por lo que decía. Era como un acuerdo implícito que surgió de la nada. Mi mirada se desvía de sus cabellos blancos para llegar a la bolsa de cuero a su lado.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa?.-pregunto con curiosidad.

—Son cosas que necesito para hacer algo después.-

—Parece importante.-

—Lo és, asi que agradecería que no interrumpieras.-

—Descuida, yo me iré lo más pronto posible mañana.-

Me levanté y pasé junto a ella.

—Por cierto, me llamo Diana.-

El que ella me haya indicado su nombre sin pedírselo me dio un voto de confianza, por lo que sentándome dentro de la cueva giré mi cabeza hacia ella, quien me miraba.

—Me llamo Varus.-

Traté de dormir un poco. Lo hice, pero un sonido interrumpió mi ensueño, despertándome. Mis instintos de guerrero provocaron que me pudiera alerta. La fogata había sido apagada y al parecer habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que dormí. Miré al cielo y comprobé que la luna estaba en todo lo alto, indicándome que era media noche.

Busqué con la mirada a aquella albina, pero no estaba. Mis ojos se deslizaron por el amplio campo hasta que a lo lejos noté algo que brillaba. Movido por la curiosidad seguí el río hasta llegar sl fin de su caudal. Desembocaba en un enorme lago cristalino rodeado por arboles que servía como una malla protectora para impedir el paso a la gente.

Un nuevo destello, esta vez del otro lado del lago. Mi arco estaba listo, encendiendo una flecha en carmín mientras me alistaba para un posible enemigo. Pero lo que vi estaba muy lejos de ser eso. Aquellos destellos provenían de un metal que reflejaba la intensa luz de la luna. Este metal era ni más ni menos que aquella espada curva de Diana. Me acerqué con sigilo para mirar más de cerca y vi algo que me asombro.

Ella terminaba de guardar algo en la bolsa de cuero y se levantó, mostrándome un nuevo atuendo que venía en aquella bolsa. Estaba vestida de blanco, lo más parecido a un traje ceremonial. Se colocó una tiara y caminó hacia el río. Le miré llegar a la orilla y pensé que se detendría, pero las sorpresas no terminarían en ese momento.

Observé que puso un pie en el agua y contrario a lo que pensaba no se hundió. Con pasos delicados y dóciles, caminaba sobre el agua como si no pasara nada. El agua ondeaba suavemente bajo sus pies, creando círculos que se expandían y se perdían en las comisuras del lago. Llegó al centro y el cuadro que observé fue increíble. La luna en todo lo alto, siendo reflejada en el agua hacia parecer que ella estaba sobre la luna. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Yo no podría creer lo que estaba observando en aquel momento, así que decidí no perder detalle de lo que iba a pasar. De pronto, observé que levantó su espada curva por sobre sus hombros, y la bajó suavemente. Sus pies comenzaban a deslizarse por el algo como si fuera una pista de hielo. Sus pasos eran delicados pero firmes. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que pudiera comprender aquella situación. Estaba danzando.

El movimiento de su cuerpo, sus delicadas manos y el ondear de aquella espada curva me tenían hipnotizado. El viento soplaba, como si fuera la voz de fondo en la canción que ella bailaba. Se veía hermosa mientras llevaba a cabo su baile. Sus cabellos ondeando a su alrededor y su delicado cuerpo meneándose ante una canción que solo ella podía escuchar.

Repentinamente, todo acabó en un movimiento súbito. Diana quedó en una posición determinada y dejó caer su espada al fondo del algo. Cuando creí que nada más podría pasar, la espada salió a flote a pesar de estar hecha de metal. Brillaba en su máximo esplendor, como si fuera un pequeño sol blanco. Diana suspiró y se inclinó al frente, como agradeciendo al público por el haber acudido a su espectáculo. Dudé si en realidad había notado mi presencia, pero la vi alejarse dándome la espalda.

Observé el lago una vez más, y una sorpresa más llegó a mi. La luna ya no estaba reflejada en él.

—¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?.-

La voz detrás de mi hace que me sobresalto bastante, por lo que me giro con velocidad para ver a diana con sus ojos clavados en mi, como quien sorprende a un niño viendo un show que no ha pagado.

—Lo siento. Desperté y no te vi, y pensé que…-

—¿Qué me había pasado algo? Por favor.-

—Eso que hiciste en el lago, ¿Qué fue?.-

—Fue la danza de la luna. Las personas que veneraban a la luna en la antigüedad la hacían para demostrar su devoción y agradecer que la luna nos brindara parte de su poder.-

—Pero la luna desapareció del lago.-

—Creo que no entendiste bien lo de que nos preste su poder.-

Le miro reírse burlonamente, disfrutando de la ignorancia que tengo sobre este tema.

—Es increíble.-es lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Lo sé. Es el poder de la luna. Todos alababan al sol, y me sentía sola, como ella. Siempre encontré consuelo bajo su luz y creo que por eso me eligió a mi. Y yo cumpliré su palabra. Eso me recuerda ¿Tú crees en la luna?-me puso la espada cerca del rostro.

—Con lo que acabo de ver, no dudaría en hacerlo.-

Desde que la había conocido hace algunas horas, nunca le vi sonreír hasta ese momento. El compartir su creencia con alguien más parecía complacerle, y algo dentro de mi renació. Aquella sonrisa pequeña que me mostró por unos segundos me hizo sentir bien. En mi mente, por unos segundos todo fue más que venganza y dolor.

—Parece que no somos tan diferentes.-me suelta ella.-Cada uno tomando el poder de donde puede para hacer lo que cree que es correcto.-

—Ciertamente. Quizás no sea la mejor decisión al final.-

—¿Te arrepientes?.-

—No. No me arrepiento de tomar esto para cumplir mi deseo.-apreté mi corrupto puño frente a mi.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. No me arrepiento de tomar este camino para cumplir mi deseo.-

No hubo ninguna otra palabra mientras regresábamos a la cueva. Regreso al presente y le observo sentada junto a mi, observando la luna. Aun era de noche, y las horas que había dormido me bastaban para seguir mi viaje, pero intentaba retrasarlo lo más que podía. Diana entró a la cueva y salió minutos después, con la misma ropa con la que la encontré. La fogata estaba apagada y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Supongo que es hora de irnos.-me dijo ella.

—Lo mismo pienso. Hay un largo camino que recorrer.-

Repentinamente, ella se acerca a mi y pone su mano en mi hombro. Siento como su palma recorre mi extremidad, bajando por mi brazo hasta encontrarse con mi mano, Ella siente la corrupción con sus delicados dedos.

—¿Es tan malo como se ve?.-me pregunta con unos ojos infantiles.

—No.-es lo único que pude contestar.

—Si tú quieres, cuando termines tu misión puedo ayudarte.-

—Si alguien esperara a que termine la misión, estaría esperando mucho tiempo.-

—Yo puedo esperar. Quiero ayudarte como agradecimiento por traerme hasta aquí. Usando el poder de la luna podría ayudar a controlar la corrupción en tu cuerpo si tu lo deseas.-

Aquella propuesta me dejó helado. Nunca había pensado qué pasaría cuando terminara con mi misión. ¿Qué pasaría después conmigo? ¿Qué haría? Nunca me había puesto a reflexionar sobre eso, hasta ahora. Diana me miraba como preguntándose si lo que me dijo estuvo mal, pero yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Sería agradable volver a ser como era.-

—Tengo curiosidad de eso. Saber cómo eras antes de que te sucediera esto.-

Su mano se dirige a mi rostro y lo acaricia con suavidad. No había tenido contacto humano desde hace bastante tiempo, y el ser corrupto no era algo que provocara que la gente se acerara a ti, pero ella no dudo un momento al hacerlo. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, cautivados por el momento y la atmosfera nocturna. Le miré sonreír muy suavemente y separarse de mi.

—Entonces, nos veremos después, Varus.-me dice mientras toma su camino

—Nos veremos después, Diana.-

—Una cosa más. Si te sientes mal o solo de nuevo, está ahí.-levanta su dedo índice indicándome el gran astro que nos vigila.

—La Luna.-

—Ella te cuidará, como lo hace conmigo.-

Le veo alejarse. Sus cabellos blancos ondean con cada paso que da, alejándose. Su espada curva al hombro y su bolsa de cuero del otro lado. Desde hace bastante tiempo, no lograba sentir algo así dentro de mí. Estiro mi mano hacia ella, como intentando atraparla para pasar un momento más, pero es tarde. Le veo perderse entre el bosque y desaparecer. Suspiro y retomo mi camino. Tengo una misión y pienso cumplirla a toda costa. Nada ha cambiado a como estaba antes, solo que ahora, cuando termine esta ardua y dura misión, habrá alguien esperándome. Es posible que no nos volvamos a ver a partir de hoy, pero sabré que ella me espera. Yo sé que estará ahí, porque cuando termine mi misión, la luna se lo dirá.


	6. Capítulo 6: Festín

Cap. 5: Festín.

Era imposible. Simplemente era imposible que un ser como yo pudiera siquiera tener un sentimiento así. Me siento furioso conmigo mismo, un ser casi inmortal del vacío, sintiendo estas cosas tan mundanas y tan… "humanas". Desde que he ingresado a la liga, no había nada que siquiera me hiciese plantear lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que escuché su grito por primera vez. Me encuentro con un traje en la mesa que yo mismo he preparado, esperando a ver si ella decide llegar a la cita. Me da tiempo de reflexionar lo que ha pasado hasta este momento.

Hace unas semanas, yo era un monstruo del vacío normal, como cualquier otro. Estaba disfrutando de mi estadía destruyendo cosas y devorando humanos, hasta que un día, llegó Kog'Maw hacia la habitación que ocupo en el vacío. Observaba con cuidado el periódico de los mortales, enterándome de cambios a la liga traídas por un tal Riot. Debido al tiempo que he pasado con los humanos, aprendí su lengua, pero no es lo mismo para todas las creaturas que vienen del otro lado del portal. Aunque entre nosotros eso no es problema, ya que tenemos nuestro propio dialecto y nos entendemos bien.

—¡Cho'Gath! ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?.-me dijo con singular emoción.

—¿Te comiste otro perro?.-intenté adivinar el comentario del pequeño Kog'Maw, quien siempre fue más como un pequeño niño curioso. Uno que desprendía acido por la boca y devoraba todo.

—No… Bueno sí, pero pasó otra cosa.-

—¿Y qué pasó en esta ocasión?.-

—¡Han aceptado en la liga a un nuevo monstruo del vacío!.-

El comentario me sorprende un poco. Llevando la cuenta de las creaturas salidas del vacío que han aceptado, aún sigo sin comprender como sigue aceptando cosas potencialmente mortales, como yo por ejemplo.

—Eso no es nada nuevo, Kog. Siempre tienden a aceptar monstruos, como tú y como yo.-regresé a mi periódico.

—No Cho'Gath. No es un él, es una ella.-

—No se dice una ella, se di…. ¿Un ella?.-aparté la vista de mi diario para mirarle dar pequeños saltitos, como si fuera navidad y le hubiera tocado el mejor regalo del mundo

—Sí. Hoy viene a nuestra zona del vacío y se quedará con nosotros. Contigo, conmigo, con Malza, con el otro del brazo raro y vestido, el del ojo grande con los tentáculos y Kha Zix. ¿Haremos un festín para celebrar que se nos une?.-

—Tu solo quieres comer Kog'Maw. Buscas un pretexto para… ¡Deja de comerte mis cosas!.-regañé al darme cuenta que su acido manchaba y desintegraba una de mis mesas favoritas.

—Lo siento, tengo hambre.-

—Siempre tienes hambre. Anda a buscar algo de comer mientras me pienso lo del banquete.-

—¿Lo llevaremos a cabo? ¡Bien! ¡Malza! ¡Amigos! ¡Cho'Gath dice que vamos a tener un festín!.-

—Espera, yo no…-me detuve al ver que había salido de la habitación gritando y corriendo.

Suspiré imposibilitado de cancelar aquello que el pequeño había exclamado por nuestra vivienda. Intenté regresar a mi periódico, pero parecía que este día no me enteraría de las noticias.

—¿Un festín?.-

—No le hagas caso Vel'Koz. Sabes cómo se pone Kog'Maw cuando se habla de comida. Aunque supongo que podría ser una buena bienvenida al nuevo integrante.-

—Nueva. Mis investigaciones recientes indican que es una hembra del vacío. No puedo esperar para ponerle los tentáculos encima.-

—Eso se escucha tan… asqueroso, incluso para nosotros.-

—Todo es por el bien del conocimiento. Una dedicada investigación me dará el conocimiento suficiente para un espécimen como ella. Esto será bueno.-

Le miré frotar sus tentáculos como quien está frente al mejor platillo del restaurante. Levitó fuera de mi habitación mientras yo intentaba regresar a mi periódico. Nada interesante, por lo que salí de la habitación para buscar algo y comenzar el festín.

La comida en el mundo de los humanos no es tan difícil de conseguir. Es decir, cualquier cosa que se mueva en su mundo es comida, por lo que no tarde en regresar al vacío lleno de cosas para el festín de esa noche. De pronto, cuando me entraba de camino a nuestra "casa" vi algo fuera de la puerta. Me pareció curioso ver una piedra en ese lugar. Seguramente Kog'Maw estaba jugando de nuevo y la dejó al distraerse con otra cosa.

Pero me sorprendí cuando aquella piedra se movió. Con una de mis puntas, toqué con cuidado la piedra y se reveló ante mí. Salió de la tierra y me mostró todo su esplendor. Era grande, morada y muy feroz. Era la chica perfecta. Me miró y me gruñó algo en nuestro idioma que tardé en entender.

—¿Tu eres Cho'Gath?.-su voz era rasposa y estridente, simplemente perfecta.

—Sí. ¿ Eres la persona nueva de la liga?.-

—Sí. Mi nombre es Rek'Sai. Mucho gusto.-

Me tendió una de sus garras. La tomé y me di cuenta que era la garra más áspera y dura que había tomado en mi vida. Adorable. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza regresando en mí.

—¿Qué hacías aquí en la puerta?.-

—Es que como soy nueva, me daba algo de pena entrar así como si nada. Con tanta gente dentro no sé si podría soportarlo.-

—¿Cómo sabes que había gente dentro?.-

—Puedo sentir las vibraciones del suelo cuando estoy bajo tierra.-

Este monstruo no dejaba de sorprenderme, y eso que solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que la conocí. Dentro de mi algo comenzó a latir. No sé si era de emoción, pero aquel latido era cada vez más intenso. Era mi estómago hambriento.

—Vamos a entrar. Te íbamos a preparar un festín de bienvenida.-

—¿Para mí?.-

Su gruñido fue sorpresivo y ensordecedor, simplemente adorable. Abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con la mayoría de los habitantes del vacío.

—¡Sorpresa!.-exclamó Kog'Maw antes de bañarnos a Rek'Sai y a mí con su ácido.

—Kog'Maw…-llamé con un tono de enojo, pero el pequeñito aprovechó un descuido para huir.

—Excelente. Parece que este nuevo espécimen será bueno para el análisis. Prepararé todo para desintegrarlo por partes.-

—¿Desintegrar?.-llamó sorprendida Rek'Sai.

—Vel'Koz ¿Qué dijimos sobre desintegrar a los seres con los que vives?.-

—Insolente. Solo pretendes detener mi avance cognitivo.-

—No está mal, será una buena presa.-

—Kha'Zix, no.-

De enfrente de nosotros apareció, saliendo de su invisibilidad aquel insectoide. Me sorprendía la paciencia que había ganado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la liga. Desde que me asignaron este lugar y llegaban más monstruos del vacío, lo único que hacía era controlarlos. Pasé a otra habitación donde dejé la comida que había traído y sentí algo detrás de mí. Me giré para ver la misma piedra que estaba fuera de mi casa. Caminé un poco y me siguió, sin salir.

—¿Pasa algo?.-pregunté, para verla asomar su cabeza y rugirme.

—Es que no sé cuál es mi habitación.-

—Toma la que quieras, siempre que esté vacía.-

—Eso es gracioso, porque estamos en el vacío.-sonó la voz de Malzahar en el fondo, quien se acercó.-¿Eres la nueva?.-

—Sí. Soy Rek'Sai.-

—Lo que sea. Dile a tu amiga que no le entiendo.-

A veces casi siempre olvidaba que nuestro dialecto no era entendible para los humanos. Incluso uno como Malzahar o el mismo Kassadin, nuestra habla era todavía un misterio para ellos. Rek'Sai no dijo nada y se hundió completamente en su túnel. Supuse que llegaría a su habitación por debajo de la tierra.

Pasaron los minutos y el festín fue llevado a cabo. Comimos todos y celebrábamos como los humanos lo harían. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Rek'Sai. Miraba su poderosa coraza y sus afiladas garras. No tenía ojos, lo que le daba un aspecto misterioso que me llamaba la atención.

—¿Te gusta?.-llamó Malzahar a mi lado.-No has dejado de verla toda la noche.-

—No sé si me gusta, no me la he comido.-

—Me refiero a que si sientes algo por ella.-me dio un ligero codazo.

—El amor y los sentimientos son cosas de humanos. Los monstruos como nosotros no podemos sentirnos así.-

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque yo creo que te gusta, incluso si no lo entiendes.-

Malzahar se equivocaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos y me había leído todo lo que pude que comprendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Me sentía ofuscado ya que cada vez era más un humano que un monstruo, pero no me importaba mucho si soy sincero. Al terminar aquella "fiesta" decidí buscar algo de información sobre Rek'Sai. No había otra persona mejor para darme información que aquel endemoniado ojo que era curioso por todo.

—Vel'koz, Necesito información de Rek'Sai.-

—Comprendo. Es de la raza de las Xer'Sai. Depredadora. Azotó las arenas de Shurima durante bastante tiempo devorando cada cosa que pasaba. Si coraza está hecha de…-

—Basta, suficiente con eso.-

Salí de ahí. Si bien era información sobre ella, no era la que yo quería. Entonces creí comprenderlo. Estos sentimientos humanos podrían ser de utilidad con algunos humanos, no con monstruos del vacío. Y había solo un lugar donde se reunían todos los humanos. En la liga de leyendas, aquella sala de espera para las invocaciones siempre estaba llena de gente. Miraba a mí alrededor buscando y pensando cómo preguntar algo así a alguien, siendo un monstruo como yo. Recordé algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo, sobre el matrimonio de Freljord. Para mi suerte, Tryndamere había regresado de un combate, por lo que me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó al verme llegar.

—Solo quería preguntarte algo sobre tu esposa.-

—¿Qué pasa con ella?.-

—Lo que pasa es que yo…-

—¡¿Te has metido con ella?!.-

—No, es solo que…-

—¡¿Por qué te metes con mi esposa?! ¡Ashe! ¿Dónde estás?.-

Parecía enojado, por lo que decidí retirarme antes de que alguien se acercara a preguntarme algo sobre la situación. A mi salida vi a alguien frente a la ventana, que estaba con una chica a la que despidió y luego pasó a admirarse en el espejo. Miraba su reflejo haciendo formas y caras raras para mí, pero la situación con aquella chica que le dejó con sonrisa movió mi curiosidad.

—Draven.-

—¿Qué pasa Chogui?.-Me saludó con dos dedos en su frente.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? Con la chica.-

—Es fácil. Tienes que ser grande y fuerte. Una celebridad, como yo. Pero eso sería imposible porque yo soy yo, y soy perfecto. Solo mira estos músculos, esta cintura, estos pectorales. Mis poderosas piernas, y más arriba mi enorme…-

—Grande y fuerte…-repetí las últimas palabras y dejé a Draven admirándose y hablando consigo mismo.

Empezaba mi camino de regreso desde la liga, cuando me crucé con dos chicas que disfrutaban de un bonito día en una banca. Ambas me miraron y una de ellas me sonrió al verme acercarme.

—Cho'Gath, ¿Qué quieres?.-

—Ahri, Sona.-

—Espera… hay algo en ti. Tienes algo diferente…-Ahri se levantó examinándome y moviendo sus peludas orejas, como si fuera un radar activado.-Sientes algo. Un momento… ¿Tienes sentimientos?.-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

—Puedo ver en las almas de los hombres. No eres un hombre, pero tu alma se muestra con un sentimiento extraño. ¿Es sobre la nueva que llegó?.-

—Algo así.-

—Escucha, si quieres conquistarla tienes que ser atrevido. Enséñale un poco de carne y caerá rendida a tus pies.-me dijo mientras bajaba ligeramente su escote, cosa que me pareció bastante desagradable ya que no quería ver las feas ubres femeninas de una humana.

[—Tienes que ser educado y cortes.-] interrumpió Sona con su instrumento.

Si algo puedo jactarme con los humanos, es que soy de las pocas personas que puede entender a Sona mientas toca su instrumento. Pasamos muchas tardes tomando el té y hablando en nuestro propio idioma.

[—Si puedes, ponte ese traje que me enseñaste la última vez. Te sentaba bien.-]

—Que aburridos.-sonó de Ahri, quien al ver las almas de la gente, podía entender a Sona tan bien o más claro que yo.

No quise escuchar más y preferí regresar a nuestra casa. Cuando crucé la puerta noté que todos mis inquilinos estaban saliendo.

—¿A dónde van?.-

—Nos han convocado en la liga. Un invocador quiere hacer un equipo con creaturas del vacío y nos han llamado a todos.-me dijo Malzahar.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron a mi?.-

—Uno del equipo de los invocadores se equivocó y seleccionó a otro que no era. Rek'Sai está por llegar. Le pasó como a todos los nuevos. Siempre que llegan son baneados y esas cosas. Nos vemos.-

Frente a mi desfilaron cada uno de ellos. Los vi uno por uno hasta que la casa quedó vacía. Llegué a mi habitación y sentado, pensaba en la información que había obtenido ese día. Quizás podría funcionar. Tomé uno de mis libros favoritos y busqué una buena receta. Es una pena que ninguna estuviera con humanos como ingredientes, pero me las arreglé como pude para hacerlo. Saqué mi empolvado traje, mi monóculo y mi sombrero. Me miré frente al espejo y practiqué mi buen hablar mientras menaba mi pipa de un lado a otro.

Así es como llegué a donde estoy ahora. Esperando en una mesa fuera de la casa que yo mismo preparé. De pronto escucho un grito desgarrador por el aire, señal de que ya viene. Le escucho abrir la puerta y caminar, pero no hay nadie en la casa.

—¿Chicos?.-llama sin obtener respuesta, por lo que la veo metiéndose en la tierra e intentar rastrearnos.

Se me ocurre moverme para que me detecte, por lo que camino suavemente y ella se da cuenta, avanzando hacia mí. Sale de la tierra y me observa ahí, con todo mi escenario preparado.

—Rek'Sai. Has vuelto.-

—Cho'Gath, ¿Pasa algo? Se ve raro.-

—No es nada querida. Solo imagine que sería una buena idea tener una comida tranquila y pacífica en este día tan bello. Si usted quisiera acompañarme a devorar estos alimentos que con esmero pude preparar para su disfrute.-

—También habla raro, ¿Se siente bien?.-

Dudo un momento, pero luego suspiro.

—Traje algo de comida, come si tienes hambre.-abandono mi buen hablar y me retiro como un caballero vencido en una justa.

—Gracias por la comida.-

Me giro y la veo comer. Sus garras atrapan y destazan todo, metiéndolo en su boca. Sus lindos colmillos devoran cada platillo con una ferocidad que es sublime. Es verdad, he pasado tanto tiempo con los humanos que incluso he comenzado a actuar y sentirme como ellos. Me despego del traje y lo guardo con cuidado. Mi sombrero y pipa van a parar a su antiguo estuche y suspiro. De pronto, una luz se alza sobre mi cabeza, indicando que fui convocado a la liga para pelear.

Me miro al espejo y observo mi ser. Soy un monstruo, y debo comportarme como tal. Salgo y observo a Rek'Sai caminar a mi lado, con una luz sobre ella también. Ella no dice nada y solo caminamos juntos hasta la liga.

—Hoy devoraré a muchos humanos.-me dice sorprendiéndome un poco.

—Eso espero Rek'Sai. Solo si te dejo alguno.-

Es verdad. Somos monstruos del vacío y nuestra manera de convivir no es con mimos y abrazos. Es devorando y destrozando cada cosa que se nos encuentre en el camino. Esa es nuestra manera de vivir y acercarnos. Sonrío burlándome de mi mismo por olvidar de donde había llegado y cómo era, pero preparo mis espinas y mis colmillos, listos para devorar a quien sea y darme un nuevo festín junto a mi nueva compañera.


	7. Capítulo 7: Furia inmortal

Cap. 6: Furia inmortal.

No debería estar haciendo esto. En realidad, debería estar en casa con mi esposa, pero no sé si ella en verdad quiera estar conmigo. Miro la ventana con la visión borrosa por la fuerte tormenta de nieve que cae afuera y envuelve el bar donde me encuentro. Giro la cabeza un poco para ver a unos cuantos de mis camaradas, extranjeros y de Fréljord. Gragas sentando junto a Jax mientras ríen y beben. De pronto la puerta de aquel bar se abre y una enorme figura entra sosteniendo algo entre las manos. Es un Poro que se sacude la nieve y corretea por el piso del vacío establecimiento.

—Aquí estarás mejor pequeñín.-dice Braum sacudiendo la nieve de su bigote y su calva, luego parece notarnos.-¡Amigos! Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.-

—Estamos aquí en lo que pasa la tormenta de nieve. La sorpresa es verte a ti aquí con esa tormenta.-dice Jax acercándose, eso sí, sin soltar su tarro de cerveza.

—Ja, Esto es como un baño caliente para mi.-contesta Braum con su acento típico mientras se dirige al cantinero.-Un vaso de leche por favor.-

—Que te sirvan algo de hombres, con leche no vas a conseguir nada.-replica Jax tendiéndole su tarro.

—Mi madre siempre decía: "Tienes que tomar leche para ser fuerte y grande, para proteger a los que quieres". Creo que tenía razón con lo de grande.-

Braum se midió con Jax, a quien le sacaba algunos palmos de altura. Inesperadamente, el tarro que sostenía Jax fue depositado en la mesa y con maestría movió su farola para intentar impactar en Braum. Este no se quedó atrás en velocidad, ya que logró tomar su escudo desde atrás y para el poderoso embate. El choque entre ambas armas resonó en aquel bar.

—¿Lo ves? También soy fuerte.-le comentó Braum sonriente.

—Oigan chicos, no venimos a pelear. Déjalo que tome lo que quiera Jax.-

Al parecer, la intervención de Gragas no funcionaba, ya que observo que las miradas de Braum y Jax no ceden. Pero al final, ambos sueltan las armas y carcajean fuertemente. Jax y Barum se sientan junto a mi mientras cada uno degusta su bebida favorita Gragas acude a mi lado y me mira con ojos curiosos.

—¿Qué pasa Tryndamere? ¿Te hicieron enojar de nuevo?.-

La broma de Gragas es acompañada de las risas de Jax y Braum, pero yo solo le miro mientras doy un trago a mi bebida.

—No es nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.-contesto después de pedir una bebida más al cantinero.

—Oh, debes estar preocupado por Ashe. Estará bien en el castillo. No te preocupes.-indica Braum sonriente mientras me da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, que se sentían como martillazos.

—Debe ser algo extraño estar casado con una persona que casi no conoces.-

—No es tanto así Jax, al menos no para mí.-

—¿El gran bárbaro Tryndamere está enamorado?.-Gragas me toma del hombro para mirarme con sorpresa.

No contesto. Si lo hiciera les daría cosas para burlarse de mi, aunque sin hacerlo, igual tienen motivos para hacerlo.

—Esto de verdad es sorprendente. Tryndamere está preocupado por si su esposa lo quiere a él.-comenta Jax levantando su tarro.-Un brindis, por la feliz pareja de Fréljord.-

Braum levanta su vaso de leche y Gragas acompaña el brindis con su tarro. No puedo hacer otra cosa que unirme y chocar los vasos por lo alto. Esta escena me trae recuerdo, cuando nuestro matrimonio fue pactado y celebrado.

Yo era un joven, después del ataque de aquella misteriosa figura que acabo con la mayoría de los míos. Había sido citado por el líder de la tribu para conocer a alguien, lo cual me molestaba ya que quería entrenar. Al llegar a la tienda del líder, vi a una persona que no había visto nunca. Por sus ropas, reconocí que era un emisario del reino.

—Tryndamere, te he citado aquí para decirte lo que va a pasar ahora. Acudiremos con este hombre al reino de Fréljord, ahí conocerás a tu esposa.-

—¿Esposa?.-

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el reino. Sabes que los recursos en estas tierras escasean, y con este matrimonio sellaremos el acuerdo entre ambos para ayudarnos entre sí.-

—Pero señor, yo…-

—He dicho. ¿Tienes algún impedimento para esto?.-me dijo mientras levantaba su espada contra mí.

—No señor.-

—Ahora prepárate que tendremos un viaje ajetreado y largo.-

Salí de la tienda hecho una furia. Después de todo lo que había pasado, me mandaban a casarme con no sé quién. No alisté mis cosas, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía mucho que alistar. Tiempo después aquel emisario llegó junto al líder, y comenzamos el camino. La nieve era el menor de los impedimentos que tenía en ese momento. El cansancio no era nada y el rocoso camino hasta Fréljord era pieza fácil para mí. Lo que me tenía incómodo era la situación que envolvía todo esto.

Llegamos al reino que había visto un montón de veces por fuera en mis excursiones en solitario. En esta ocasión, logramos entrar y miré con sorpresa toda la gente ahí. Diferente a nuestra raza, eran frágiles, delgados y al parecer débiles. Nuestro camino continuó hasta el reino y al enorme castillo, que nos abrió sus puertas cuando el emisario se identificó. Ante nosotros, muchas personas aparecieron, pero me llamó la atención un hombre que iba vestido de forma extraña. Este se acercó a nuestro líder y lo invitó a otra habitación, para luego mirarme.

—Puedes ir a explorar el reino si quieres. Tenemos tiendas y lugares que…-

—¿Tienen un campo de entrenamiento?.-le dije realmente molesto.

—Sí… está en la parte de atrás del reino, cerca de la punta noreste.-

La mirada de aquel hombre se clavaba en mí como si fuera un bicho extraño. Lo sabía, pero no me importaba pedir un arma antes de pedir algo divertido. Llegué al amplio campo que para mi suerte estaba vacío. Revisé el establecimiento y en un barril tenían guardadas un montón de armas. Me acerqué a tomar una espada, cuando escuché un ruido extraño. Era como un murmullo dentro de los que parecían los vestidores.

Con mi espada en mano, lenta y cuidadosamente me acerqué al lugar, abriendo la puerta despacio. Seguí aquel ruido hasta que di con él, detrás de una esquina. Me aliste y salté con la espada en lo alto. No la bajé. Me encontré con una jovencita de piel blanca y cabellos como la nieve. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin sorprenderse de que yo, un completo extraño, hubiera entrado a su reino.

—¿Qué te pasa?.-pregunté seriamente.

—Nada. Estoy bien.-me contestó limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño? Estás llorando mucho.-

—No, es solo que… mi madre se ha ido. Fue asesinada y me siento triste cuando pienso en ella.-

—Sé cómo se siente… más o menos. Mis padres también murieron en batalla.-

—¿Y cómo lo superaste?.-

—No lo sé. Solo seguí peleando y de un momento a otro, olvidé el dolor.-

—No creo que eso sirva conmigo.-

—Creo que sé qué cosa puede servirte, ven.-

Sin esperar respuesta la tomé de la mano y salí con esa joven al campo de entrenamiento. Busqué con los ojos hasta encontrar un muñeco de paja de entrenamiento. Le di la espada y la puse frente al muñeco.

—Siempre que me siento mal, golpeo algo para aliviarme. Eso te ayudará.-

Ella miraba la espada. Noté que no había empuñado nunca un arma por la forma en la que la agarraba, pero eso no detuvo su primer intento. Una estocada pobre que rebotó en la paja. Otra más que terminó de igual modo.

—Me duelen las manos.-me dijo soltando la espada.-No creo que pueda hacerlo con un arma así.-

Bajé la cabeza pensando en otra cosa, cuando veo algo increíble frente a mí. Ella saca algo de su bolsillo y lo extiende frente a ella. De pronto, el aire frío envolvió su mano brindándole un arco de hielo puro. Sin flecha alguna, ella solo hizo el ademan de cargar el tiro y al soltarlo, una delgada pero mortal flecha de hielo salió e hizo blanco en la cabeza del muñeco de prueba.

Después de eso, no interferí. Ella tiraba una flecha tras otra mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían al suelo sin control. A pesar de sus sollozos, no fallaba ningún disparo. En un momento, ella soltó un grito de dolor y soltó su última flecha. Aquella flecha me sorprendió como nunca. Las primeras eran finas, delgadas, pero esta última era una punta de hielo enorme, la cual salió disparada hacia el muñeco y explotó. No solo fue la explosión, sino que al hacerlo, congeló en su totalidad el muñeco de paja. Yo observaba sorprendido todo aquello nuevo para mí.

—Gracias, de verdad me ha ayudado.-me dijo ella sacándome de mi asombro.

—¡Princesa Ashe! Escuché un grito, ¿Está bien?.-apareció el mismo hombre que recibió al líder y a mí.

—Sí. Solo estaba… entrenando un poco.-me miró sonriente y sonrojada por las lágrimas.

—Me alegra que ambos estén aquí para darles la noticia. Princesa Ashe, este es el joven bárbaro que se unirá a usted en matrimonio.-

La presentación tan repentina nos turbó a ambos, y lo sé, porque su mirada era igual a la mía. Ella se sonrojó más aun y contrastando con su piel blanca, se me hizo bonita. De pronto, sentí un empujón de parte de mi líder que me acercó más a ella.

—Presenta tus respetos.-me dijo.

Yo obedecí. Puse una rodilla al suelo y bajé la cabeza honrando a la princesa del reino. Para mi sorpresa, una mano me levantó. Era su pequeña y delicada mano que me indicaba que me levantara mientras me sonreía. Lo hice y quedamos de frente, notando que era ligeramente más alto que ella.

—Entonces está decidido, celebraremos la boda de inmediato.-

La noticia me paralizó a tal grado, que cuando reaccione estaba frente a ellos, con un vaso en alto y brindando por nuestra felicidad. Los años pasaron y yo seguí mi entrenamiento, viviendo con ella y poco a poco, encariñándome con mi prometida. Siempre le miraba en las mañanas levantarse y alistarse para ver qué necesitaba su pueblo, y en las noches ella regresaba tarde después de asegurarse que todo estuviera listo. Muchas veces ella me contaba sus problemas y yo intentaba ayudar en lo posible, lo que me recompensaba con una sonrisa, un beso o simplemente una caricia.

Ahora, no sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo he venido sintiendo durante todo este tiempo. Soy un bárbaro. Alguien imbatible y con un poder descomunal, pero ella es la única que puede hacerme sentir tan débil. Vuelvo a nuestro brindis en el bar, después del cual, todos bebemos de un solo trago lo de nuestros vasos. Gragas eructa lo que le saca una carcajada a Braum. Jax por su parte se dedica a pedir una ronda más. De pronto, la puerta se abre.

—¡Señor Tryndamere!.-exclama una persona del reino.-Algunos de los hijos del hielo están atacando el reino.-

—Maldita sea.-

—¿Vamos?.-pregunta Jax a Gragas.

—Si pagas una ronda me apunto.-

Los cuatro salimos en dirección de Fréljord. Atravesamos la tormenta de nieve con pasos rápidos hasta que logramos observar el reino. Acudimos a la acción de inmediato. Desde la entrada Braum y Gragas apartan a enemigos venciéndolos con facilidad.

—Vienen más tropas por el sur.-nos indica un recluta.

Repentinamente, un pilar de hielo se levanta entre todos, separándonos. Ante nosotros aparece el troll, con su maza de hielo listo para pelear.

—Sigue. Si Trundle está aquí, Lissandra también lo estará. Yo lo detendré.-

El aviso de Jax me motiva a seguir. Lo observo levantar su farola y encenderla mientras la gira en el aire, saltando sobre Trundle quien detiene el embate con su maza.

—¿Crees poder detenerme?.-le grita el Troll mientras congelaba el piso a su alrededor.

—No lo creo, lo haré.-

De pronto, siento un empujón. Braum y Gragas me impulsan hacia la habitación de la reina.

—Ve con tu esposa, estará preocupa por ti.-me dice Gragas bebiendo de su barril.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no pasen.-dice Braum sonriente.

—Pero…-

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en tus amigos?.-Braum me pone una mano en el hombro sonriente.-Madre siempre decía: "Los amigos son como un tesoro escondido, por que muy pocas personas los encuentran".-

—Anda ya y déjanos esto a nosotros. La próxima ronda la pagas tú.-

Sonrío lleno de la confianza que me dan mis amigos. Veo como apartan del camino a dos hijos del hielo con facilidad, a lo que yo sigo mi camino. Corro con todo lo que tengo hasta que llego a la habitación principal. En el amplio cuarto está cubierto casi enteramente de hielo. Lo que veo frente a mí son a dos personas, peleando sin parar. La bruja del hielo acorrala a Ashe, quien intenta defenderse con su arco sin éxito.

—Este reino me pertenecerá a mi.-le dice con saña.

—No si puedo evitarlo.-

Me lanzo al ataque, el cual Lissandra evade con dificultad. Me acerco a Ashe, quien sonríe al verme.

—Tryndamere…-

—El bárbaro…-escupe sus palabras la bruja mientras me pongo en posición de pelea.-No tienes nada que ver con esto. Apártate y guardaré un lugar junto a mi trono para ti.-

—Me ofendes solo con tu oferta. Vete del reino antes de que acabe contigo.-

—Bien, si es así como lo quieres…-

Me sorprende con un rápido movimiento y lanza espinas de hielo que destrozo con un simple giro de mi espada. Mi turno para atacar llega, y me lanzo al frente para golpearle. Lissandra Me lanza una garra de hielo que tengo que destrozar para seguir mi camino. Lo hago, pero cuando voy a golpearle ella ya ha desaparecido. De pronto siento algo helado que se hunde en mi piel. Las espinas de hielo se han clavado en mi cuerpo.

Ashe apoya mi ataque con flechas, que dan en el blanco, pero sin mucho resultado. Vuelvo a la batalla y mi espada se ondea para golpear a Lissandra, la cual logra darle y hacerle un corte a su armadura de hielo.

—Esta vez, terminaré con todo.-anuncia lanzando otra garra de hielo hacia mí.

Intento destruirla, pero me atrapa, inmovilizándome. La observo acercarse a Ashe con lentitud.

—Se acabó Ashe… Fréljord es mío.-

Observo que prepara una lanza de hielo que lleva el nombre de Ashe en ella. No, no quiero perderla. No quiero perder a mi esposa. Me libero y acudo a mi mujer, pero Lissandra ya ha lanzado su ataque.

Escucho el líquido carmín gotear al suelo helado. Giró mi cabeza y veo a Ashe, intacta. Luego observo mi pecho y siento un frío que me recorre el cuerpo. La lanza de hielo me había atravesado a mí. Lissandra me observa con sorpresa y enojo.

—No… toques a la mujer que amo.-le digo mientras intento despegar la lanza de mí.

—Muy tarde.-

Lissandra lanza sus espinas heladas hacia Ashe. Por mi posición no logro ver nada, pero la escucho caer al suelo. Mi sangre hierve en ese momento. Siento aquella furia interna que en batalla me ha acompañado. Grito de manera estridente, al grado de romper incluso la lanza que tengo clavada en mi. En mi pensamiento no hay otra cosa que ver a Lissandra muerta.

Tomo mi espada y voy contra ella. Intenta contraatacar, pero no le sirve ya que mi espada es más fuerte que nunca. Dos embates hacia su armadura de hielo y queda a mi merced. Sin pensármelo, levanto la espada para terminar con esto, pero ella extiende los brazos a los lados. Se envuelve a ella misma en su tumba de hielo para protegerse, pero no hay protección para lo que siento en estos momentos.

Dos espadazos y el hielo comienza a mostrar grietas, por lo que no me detengo. Pongo toda mi fuerza en mi espada y de un tajo corto diagonalmente el hielo, pero Lissandra ya no estaba ahí. La bruja del hielo había escapado usando su sendero glacial y librándose de mi ataque. De pronto, las fuerzas me abandonan y caigo al suelo. Todo es borroso, y lo único que siento son dos manos que me acarician.

—Tryndamere…-me llama su suave voz.

Miro su rostro envuelto en preocupación. No hago más que levantar la mano para acariciarle una mejilla, a lo que ella hace lo mismo.

—Parece que se han retirado. Estaré bien…-le digo para calmarla, lo que parece funcionar.

—Gracias de nuevo. Gracias por todo.-me dice y hace lo que no imaginaba.

Se agacha sobre mí y me da un beso en los labios. Sus labios suaves hacen contacto conmigo y me llevan a otra dimensión. Aquel beso se siente como el primero que me dio, tan suave y tierno. Me levanto revisando mi herida, que por suerte no es grave.

—Te amo.-me dice sin más.

No contesto. Solo quiero mirarla con ese sonrojo que le da un aspecto infantil.

—¿No le vas a contestar?.-

En la puerta de la habitación, Gragas, Jax y Barum están mirando la escena, con algunas huellas de la reciente batalla. Ashe se sonroja más al dar una demostración pública de amor como esa.

—Es de mala educación dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca.-me dice Braum.

—Te amo.-le digo a Ashe, quien se sonroja aún más por eso.

Mis amigos celebran esto con gritos, como si hubiésemos ganado la guerra.

—Esto merece una celebración, vamos al bar.-invita Gragas.

—Después de lo que pasó, ¿Creen que voy a dejar que salgan a beber como si nada?.-

Las palabras de mi mujer paran en seco a todos ahí. Son como niños regañados por un adulto por una travesura.

—De ninguna manera, esta vez yo invito, como agradecimiento por venir.-

Una nueva celebración de mis amigos, quienes se retiran ligeramente maltrechos. Ashe se acerca a mí y me ayuda a levantar, quedando muy juntos al hacerlo. Nos miramos envueltos por esa atmosfera tan bella, y ella me roba un beso de mis labios.

—¿De verdad crees que es buena idea tomar con ellos?.-le pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

—Aprendí del mejor de los bárbaros. Estaré bien, y si no, tengo a mi esposo para que me cuide.-

Sonrío mientras caminamos con ellos. Mis dudas y pensamientos sobre los sentimientos de Ashe quedan disparos ese día. Desde jóvenes, siempre he sentido esto y aunque nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella. Con esta hermosa, tenaz y diligente mujer que tengo como esposa, me siento completo.

….

Muy buenas gente!

Espero que estas historas les gusten y si tienen nuevas ideas y Ships pueden decírmelas y podría planteármelas en un futuro. :D Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8: Baile sombrío

Cap. 7: Baile sombrío.

No hay motivos para esto. Mi meditación es interrumpida una vez más por el pensamiento de aquel ninja que está a mi lado. Intento concentrarme pero lo único que puedo tener en mente es a Shen sosteniéndome mientras me protege. Desde niña no hizo falta que tuviera emociones, pero el estar tanto tiempo a su lado, ha provocado que sienta algo. Muy pequeño, pero sé que ahí está, recordándome a Shen.

Agito la cabeza intentando concentrarme en la meditación, pero en lugar de eso, lo que hago es recordar nuestra más reciente misión. Íbamos los tres, Kennen, Shen y yo a cumplir nuestra misión sobre resguardar el equilibrio. Estábamos cerca de una guarida con bastantes enemigos. Usando mi invisibilidad me adentré en la base con cautela. Luego vino el ataque sorpresa.

Kennen lanzaba algunos shuriken inmovilizando a los enemigos. Yo saltaba de uno a otro cobrando sus vidas por el camino. Shen se deslizaba con una técnica sin igual mientras arrebataba con su espada las vidas de estos desconocidos. El ejército que fue tomado por sorpresa cayó en un momento sin poder responder.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil.-les dije a mis compañeros cuando terminamos el ataque.

—¡Cuidado!.-llamó Kennen señalando detrás de mí.

Un soldado había quedado vivo y gritaba como un desquiciado. Sin perder un instante me lancé al ataque, usando mi arma para quitar la vida de aquel enemigo restante. De pronto, un pequeño humo llego a mis ojos, lo que me llevó a revisar el cuerpo recién decapitado y llevarme una sorpresa.

El último hombre que había quedado en pie era un kamikaze, envuelto en explosivos por todo el cuerpo. No hubo tiempo de reacción debido a lo corto de la mecha. Ante mis ojos, una explosión que no pude moverme o reaccionar. Sentí el calor abrasador, pero más que eso, no sentía dolor alguno. Mis ojos enceguecidos regresaron poco a poco y me encontré en los brazos de aquel ninja. Me había sacado de la guarida, que terminó estallando y derrumbándose.

—¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó con seriedad, a lo que asentí y me despegué de inmediato.

—Menos mal. Ahora podemos regresar a casa.-mencionó Kennen al ver nuestra misión cumplida.

Empezamos el camino hacia nuestro templo, pero al mirar la espalda de Shen me sorprendí enormemente. Más de la mitad de esta estaba quemada gravemente. Sus ropas habían sido carbonizadas y el fuego solo dejó una enorme cicatriz por toda su espalda, la cual estaba al aire libre. Sacudo mi cabeza una vez más, intentando quitarme la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Estás bien?.-me pregunta una voz sacándome de mi meditación por completo.

—Estoy bien.-respondo sin mirar a Kennen.

—No lo pareces. Pareces alterada por lo que le pasó a Shen o ¿Será que te llamó más la atención que te salvara?.-

—No es ninguna de las respuestas que mencionas. Por favor, déjame meditar.-

—Como quieras, pero si quieres aliviarlo un poco, ahora mismo está en el estanque curando sus heridas.-

Lo que acaba de decir el pequeño ninja me toma por sorpresa. Volteó y le veo alejarse rápidamente hacia el templo. Espero a que se pierda de vista y me levanto para ir al estanque. Al llegar ahí, puedo observarlo, junto al estanque sin su parte superior, dejando su pecho y espalda al aire libre. Tenía la máscara aun puesta, lo que no era sorprendente debido a su dedicación al Kinkoku. Di dos pasos para acercarme y le observo girarse hacia mí, empuñando un kunai.

—Muéstrate. ¿Quién eres?-reclama con voz firme y seria.

—Soy yo, Akali.-

Identificarme funciona ya que baja su arma y sigue con lo suyo. Logro acercarme lo suficiente para ver la herida de aquella quemadura. Es casi del tamaño de su espalda.

—¿Ocurre algo?.-me llama sacándome de la hipnosis de su herida.

—Solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas.-

—Estoy bien. Arreglaré esto de inmediato.-

—Si quieres… puedo ayudarte.-

El solo gira la cabeza para verme de reojo y luego veo que hace algo que nunca esperé. Lleva sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza y con cuidado, empieza a desprenderse de su máscara ninja. La deja caer frente a él.

—Agradecería tu ayuda.-

Su voz se escucha con más claridad, lo que me turba un poco. Controlándome, me acerco a su espalda y me estiro hacia los materiales de curación. Uso una mezcla que tenemos para aliviar quemaduras y empiezo a desplazarla por su espalda. Puedo sentir sus músculos fuertes y bien formados mientras aplico el masaje. Para una persona normal, este tratamiento debería doler una barbaridad, pero Shen ni siquiera se inmuta. Su concentración es algo digno de admiración, y no es de sorprenderse, ya que para llegar a ser lo que es, debió abandonar todas sus emociones.

Después de aquella pomada, aplico un vendaje simple alrededor de torso para cubrirlo todo y lo amarro al final. El suspira con tranquilidad una vez que he terminado, y se queda en silencio. Yo estoy de rodillas detrás de él, en silencio.

—¿Te pasó algo?.-me pregunta sin girarse.

—No. Te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ahí.-le contesto con seriedad.

—No iba a dejar que te pasara algo.-

Mi corazón ante ese comentario late fuerte, como si fuera un baterista acentuando aquella nota con todos los tambores que tiene. Trago saliva y sacudo la cabeza ligeramente. Ideas extrañas de Shen conmigo empiezan a venir, pero las alejo al pensar que él es un ninja que no tiene sentimientos.

—Gracias por eso de nuevo.-

Entonces, ocurre lo que nunca imaginé. Se gira hacia mi sin la máscara. Mis ojos no pueden ser más grandes que en ese momento. Admiro su rostro, con algunas cicatrices. Me mira con aquellos dos profundos ojos y asiente con la cabeza, como diciéndome implícitamente que no hay problema. Lo único que puedo hacer yo es bajar por completo mi máscara y dejar al descubierto mi rostro.

El se turba un poco, lo que noto al verlo arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo. Noto sus ojos recorrer todo mi rostro y regresar. Quedamos envueltos en una atmosfera extraña para los dos, pero ninguno dice o hace nada. Nos mantenemos estoicos ante el otro, dignos de nuestro título.

—¡Shen! ¡Akali!.-escuchamos la voz de Kennen a lo lejos.-¡Tenemos problemas!.-

Nos colocamos de nuevo las máscaras y Shen se coloca su uniforme de nueva cuenta. Kennen se acerca con la velocidad del rayo a nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede?.-le pregunto con seriedad.

—Un ejército se acerca al templo. Creo que es Zed.-

—Zed…-llama Shen quien de inmediato sale corriendo.

Ambos lo seguimos hasta la entrada del templo, que son una serie de escalinatas. Los vemos subir con velocidad. Varias docenas de hombres suben las escaleras hacia nosotros y saltan, quedando en la plaza principal del templo. Nos rodean en un momento, pero eso no nos asusta. Uno de aquel ejército se lanza hacia nosotros, pero evado el golpe y le corto de tajo la cabeza con mi arma.

Esto inicia nuestra batalla campal. Me concentro en ver quien me está atacando y responder, dejando varios cuerpos en mi camino. De reojo observo que Shen y Kennen hacen lo mismo, hasta que repentinamente, el ataque se detiene.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shen.-

Subiendo las escaleras, vemos a Zed, quien camina con los brazos en la espalda. Sus ojos detrás de aquella máscara brillan con un rojo intenso.

—Zed… ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunta Shen molesto.

—¿No es obvio? He venido a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho. Y destrozar al Kinkoku solo es el primer paso hacia mi grandeza.-

—No te lo permitiré.-Shen se adelanta hacia Zed, pero veo que es detenido por una sombra del ejército.

—Todavía no es tu turno de jugar conmigo, ¡Acábenlos!.-

Ante la orden, el ejército regresa a su actividad. Me muevo con firmeza y acabo con varios. Uno de ellos intenta atacarme desde arriba, pero mi bomba de humo le hace perder el blanco, para luego ser decapitado por mí. Otro más se acerca por mi costado, pero le lanzo mi arma clavándosela en el pecho, luego salto hacia él y terminó el corte moviendo mi arma en diagonal. De pronto me rodean varios, a lo que simplemente giro con mis armas para quitármelos de encima en un solo movimiento.

La batalla dura minutos, y los contendientes van acabándose a pasos agigantados. Cuando termino con uno más, ante mi aparecer Zed con sus cuchillas. Las evado dando un paso hacia atrás y lo veo de frente. El aura de poder que sale de él es impresionante, pero no me amedrento.

Intento clavar mi arma en su cabeza, pero él se tira hacia atrás al piso, usando el mismo impulso para levantarse de un salto. Saca sus cuchillas e intenta encajarlas en mí. Es demasiado veloz, pero evado cada uno de los ataques. De pronto, algo me detiene. Una mano sale del suelo, desde un portal de las sombras que había creado él.

—¡Se acabó!.-exclama mientras se lanza hacia mí.

—¡Hyaa!.-exclama Kennen lanzando un shuriken electrificado hacia Zed, interrumpiendo su ataque y liberándome.

Zed lo evita con las cuchillas de sus muñecas y se aleja un salto hacia atrás. Kennen se une a mi así como Shen, que ha terminado con el último del ejercito de las sombras.

—Ríndete Zed, no puedes ganar.-exclama Shen.

—Creo que no has aprendido nada Shen. Yo nunca me rindo, y ustedes caerán hoy.-

—Eso si yo te lo permito.-

—No puedes protegerlos a todos Shen. Ni siquiera pudiste proteger a tu padre.-

—¡Zed!.-

Esta provocación desata la ira de Shen, quien se lanza al frente sacando sus espadas. Intenta encajar una, pero Zed es igual de veloz, por lo que usa sus cuchillas para evitarlo. Intenta un contraataque, pero Shen lo evade con facilidad.

—¡Shen!.- exclamo, pero no puedo ir ya que una sombra sale del suelo y está en posición de guerra.

La sombra idéntica a Zed se lanza hacia mi. Se reojo observo que Kennen sufre lo mismo contra otra imitación del ninja renegado. Intento golpear a la sombra, pero mi arma le atraviesa. Contrario a eso, sus cuchillas chocan con el metal de mi arma, indicándome que no es una simple ilusión. La pelea es demasiado injusta ya que solo me dedico a defender. De pronto, la sombra intercambia lugares con el verdadero Zed, quien se lanza hacia mí para atacarme.

En esta ocasión no perdí la oportunidad y le lancé con todo. Nuestros movimientos eran fuertes, hasta que uno de estos me sorprendió. Zed me desarmó en un momento, sometiéndome. Las sombras que atacaban a Shen y a Kennen se detuvieron.

—¡Akali!.-reclamó el yordle.

—Ríndete Shen, o seguirás perdiendo a la gente que quieres.-advertía Zed con sus cuchillas en mi cuello.

Intentaba liberarme, pero la llave que hacia Zed a mi empezaba a mermar mi fuerza. Observe como Kennen sacó un Shuriken que electrificó al momento.

—Hazlo, y pondré la cabeza de Akali en su trayectoria.-advirtió el ninja.

Kennen dudo, pero al final desistió de esto. No quería quedarme indefensa ante una situación así, por lo que me moví todo lo que pude y una de mis bombas de humo cayó al suelo. Este se expandió y pude liberarme al tiempo que me hacía invisible para Zed. Este gruño furibundo por liberar a su presa. Me alejé lo suficiente y me lancé con todo lo que tenía hacia Zed. Mi patada se incrusto en su cara, mandándolo lejos por los aires.

Salió de la nube de humo y fue recibido por Shen, quien le dio un tremendo puñetazo para levantarlo verticalmente. Le vi saltar hacia Zed, quien no estaba acabado. En el aire mientras se elevaban, ambos comenzaban a chocar cuchillas y espadas en una batalla frenética.

De pronto, cuando Zed intentó atacarle, Shen desapareció en un rápido movimiento y reapareció detrás de él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y ambos se dirigían cabeza al suelo. Shen comenzó a girar mientras Zed intentaba desesperado de liberarse sin resultado. El grito de Shen mientras sus giros aumentaban de velocidad resonó en el aire.

El resultado fue que logró impactar a Zed contra el suelo. Sin esperar un segundo, Kennen saltó en el aire. Shen se apartó en un rápido movimiento y el Yordle pudo encajar una enorme patada descendente a Zed. Luego, un rayo cayó del cielo directo hacia el ninja renegado. El círculo de relámpagos empezó a crecer, al grado de impactar más de uno contra Zed. Se despegó y observó a Zed, maltrecho intentando levantarse.

—Ríndete Zed, te hemos vencido.-exclamó Shen acercándose a él.-Y terminaré con esto ahora.-

—Quizás he perdido en esta ocasión, pero me llevaré un premio de consolación.-reclama Zed mientras se pone de pie.-A tu amiga que se muere por verme.-

Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Zed intercambió lugar con una de sus sombras, siendo esta la que estaba colocada detrás de mi. Me giré intentando defenderme, pero aparecieron dos sombras más. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Todas las sombras saltaron hacia mi e intenté defenderme, logrando evadir y cubrirme de algunos golpes, pero en un momento lograron conectar.

No se sentía nada al ver como se encajaban las cuchillas en mi cuerpo, pero eso era parte de la técnica. En un momento, Zed se detuvo y se alejó haciendo desaparecer a sus sombras. Shen intentó atacarle pero rápidamente huyó creando un portal de sombras en el suelo y desapareciendo a través de él.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Shen…-dijo la voz de Zed antes de desaparecer por completo.

Sentía un calor en mi pecho, que iba aumentando cada vez más al grado de hacerse insoportable. De pronto estalló. La marca de la muerte puesta sobre mí por aquel ninja estalló en sangre y heridas por mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas sintiendo al fin el dolor que aquellas tres sombras me habían causado.

—¡Akali!.-exclamó Shen.

—Iré por los materiales de curación.-Vi a Kennen desaparecer en un salto.

Shen se acercó a mí, sosteniendo mi cabeza suavemente. Sentía la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y las heridas en mi piel. Me quitó la máscara para que pudiera respirar mejor y él se quitó la suya. No podía creer lo que observaba en esos momentos. Shen, aquel ninja que no diferenciaba otra cosa del equilibrio, con una voluntad férrea e inamovible, estaba preocupado por mí. Su ceño fruncido ligeramente, me sostenía con ambas manos, suavemente.

—Estarás bien.-me dice para recostarme después suavemente en el piso.

Lo que veo ahora me sorprende aún más. Junta sus dedos y usa una técnica que no había visto antes en él. Veo unas cuantas luces que emanan de su cuerpo y se dirigen al mío. El dolor comienza poco a poco a desaparecer mientras observo que él no pierde la concentración en ningún momento. En un momento, el dolor se ha reducido notoriamente.

—¿Estás mejor?.-me pregunta dejando su técnica.

—Sí, un poco mejor.-

—¡Aquí están los materiales!.-llega Kennen a la escena.

Aprovecho y comienzo a curarme a mí misma mientras mis dos compañeros, esperan de rodillas a espaldas a mí. Termino rápidamente y suspiro, para después colocarme la máscara de nuevo y levantarme para ir hacia ellos. Ambos esperan pacientes hasta que les toco el hombro a ambos.

—Está listo.-les digo.

—Menos mal que estás mejor.-Kennen se ve feliz, pero Shen no se mueve.

Observo que se levanta y se retira al templo de meditación que tenemos cerca.

—También se alegra.-suelta Kennen.-Aunque no lo parezca, está feliz de que estés con vida.-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

—No hay que ser un ninja experto para darse cuenta. En realidad, no hay que ser experto en nada para darse cuenta. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?.-

—No, déjalo así.-

Ambos nos retiramos del campo de batalla. En mi habitación, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que el pequeño yordle dijo sobre Shen. Salgo para entrenar un poco y calmar mi mente, cuando en el pasillo me encuentro con aquel ninja.

Le encuentro sin máscara y con el cabello mojado. Nos quedamos mirando un momento, hasta que decido quitarme la máscara yo también para hablar más claramente.

—Shen, quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi.-

—No tienes que. Nuestra misión es mantener el equilibrio, y no iba a dejar que alguien importante para esto cayera en batalla.-

Estas palabras, donde me ve como solo una parte de la trifuerza que somos me lastima de alguna manera. Asiento con la cabeza sin mostrar mis emociones.

—Entrenaré más para que esto no vuelva a suceder.-paso por su lado.

—Espero que te vuelvas más fuerte. No quiero estar preocupado de nuevo por ti.-

Esto me frena en seco. Me giro pero como buen ninja, él ya ha desaparecido. Siento mi corazón agitarse y un calor en mis mejillas. Aunque aquel ninja era el equilibrio absoluto, tenía sentimientos. Si bien poseía un odio incalculable contra Zed por su pasado, la contraparte del odio sería… ¿Amor?. No, no puede ser verdad, pero en mi cabeza no puedo plantear otra situación. En realidad, quiero pensar eso. Quiero pensar que Shen mantiene el equilibrio entre estas dos fuerzas. Odiando a Zed, pero amando a… ¿Mí?.

Siento que me sonrojo todavía más al mencionar las palabras amor y Shen en la misma oración. Veo que Kennen se acerca, por lo que me coloco la máscara para evitar que vea mi sonrojo y salgo a entrenar. Me volveré más fuerte, para quitarle preocupaciones a Shen y quizás un día, ser yo quien lo salve a él.

….

Espero que disfruten su lectura gente. Pueden dejar su sugerencia en los comentarios :D


	9. Capítulo 9: Estallido primordial

Cap. 8: Estallido primordial.

No lo entiendo. Sinceramente, no logro entenderlo. Le veo revolotear por ahí en medio del bosque mientras estoy sentado en un tronco y no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que Lulu dice todas esas cosas sin sentido para mi? Se mueve de allá para acá diciendo cosas que ni siquiera me esfuerzo en pensar.

De pronto, me sorprende saltando al frente de mí y mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes, mirándome con un aire infantil. Pix vuela sobre mí y me toma del sombrero, lo cual me molesta bastante.

—¡Déjame en paz!.-reclamo tomando mi sombrero y asegurándolo para que no me lo quite.

—Pareces enojado Veigar, ¿Qué te pasó?.-me dice Lulu acercándose más, dejando entre nosotros una distancia inexistente.

—Lo que pasa es que no aun entiendo qué venimos a hacer aquí. Deberíamos estar atormentando a la gente y dominando ciudad, no jugando cosas que no entiendo.-

—Es fácil de entender. Si quieres entenderlo no lo entenderás, pero si no lo entiendes podrás entenderlo y cuando lo entiendas te divertirás como nosotros.-

Pix asiente apoyando a Lulu, pero yo niego con la cabeza dándole la espalda y alejándome de ahí.

—Haz lo que quieras. Tengo cosas por hacer.-

—¿Ya te vas pequeñín?.-

Esas palabras me detienen en seco. Me giro furioso y me acerco a ella. He tenido suficiente de aquel juego que no logro comprender. Levanto mi bastón listo para lanzarle un hechizo y hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas, pero ella lo hace de nuevo. Me toma por sorpresa y se acerca para robarme un rápido beso en la mejilla. Me congelo otra vez, sonrojado por lo que acabo de sentir en mi rostro. Veo que el hada revolotea a su alrededor, a lo que Lulu asiente.

—Es cierto Pix, ahora Veigar es rojo tenemos que ser azules.-

Ella agita su bastón y tanto ella como el hada se vuelven de un color azul. Ambos ríen mientras yo sigo ahí, con mi báculo en alto como si fuera una estatua de mí mismo. Desisto suspirando y volviendo a mi tronco para seguir mirándole. Pienso cómo es que fue que terminamos así, pero si lo sé.

Hace unos cuantos días, mientras preparaba un ataque hacia Noxus y cortaba camino por el bosque, me la encontré. Recuerdo que iba fuera del sendero para no levantar sospechas, cuando escuché un ruido extraño. Me giré y pude observar a una jauría de lobos a mí alrededor. No tenía miedo, ya que bastó que agitara mi bastón una vez para que un meteoro aplastara a uno de estos.

Retorcí la dimensión a mí alrededor para paralizar a los demás, quienes fueron estallando uno por uno. Sonreí satisfecho por mi maldad, cuando me di cuenta que aquellos lobos no venían solos. Un oso venía detrás. Intenté paralizarlo, pero este se resistió a mi magia. Un meteoro le cayó en la cabeza pero no le detuve. Corría hasta que aquel maldito oso me acorraló contra un muro de roca.

Me giré listo para soltar el ataque y así lo hice. Aquel oso lo recibió, pero no parecía abandonar su intención de comerme. Me preguntaba si ese era otro de los experimentos de aquel científico que había escuchado la última vez. Singed, creo que se llamaba. No podía ser de otra forma, ya que un ser vivo normal no resiste tanta magia como ese animal.

El oso me gruñó y corrió hacia mí mientras se levantaba en dos patas listo para soltar el zarpazo. Intenté esquivarlo, y sorprendentemente, a pesar de mi estatura, logré hacerlo. En un momento me sentía más veloz que antes y podía evadir los embates del oso.

Este gruñó, como frustrado por no poder conectar conmigo y me soltó un bocado. Este no pude evadirlo y me tomó del brazo hiriéndome. Yo le lanzaba meteoros y magia, pero este se resistía como ninguno. En un momento, se lanzó sobre mí. Me atrapó, derribándome y dejándome a merced de su hocico lleno de colmillos. Fue cuando pasó.

—¡Enormizar!.-escuché cerca de ahí.

Lo siguiente me sorprendió bastante. Mi cuerpo creció bastante en un momento, siendo tan repentino que el oso fue lanzado lejos de mí. Su cabeza golpeo con la roca quedando noqueado. Luego una divertida sonrisa inundo aquel ambiente nocturno. Giré mi cabeza y encima de un árbol, pude verla por primera vez. Reía bastante mientras se dejaba caer de aquella rama. Junto a ella, una pequeña hadita que reía también.

—Eso fue divertido. Hay que volver a hacerlo.-me dijo contenta.

En un momento, mi cuerpo regresó al tamaño normal. Lo que llamaba mi atención era aquella chica que correteaba y jugaba como si nada a pesar de ser una alta hora de la noche. En un momento, se me acercó y me miró con esos ojos verdes por primera vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas?.-me preguntó sonriente.

—Veigar, voy a…-

—Yo soy Lulu y este es Pix.-me tomó de la mano interrumpiéndome.-Eres un lindo pequeñín.-

Eso me encendía como cualquier otra cosa. Las amenazas que daba siempre eran opacadas por mi estatura y aspecto, por lo que no iba a dejar que una extraña como ella se burlara. Levanté mi bastón y lo moví al frente para lanzarle mi más poderoso hechizo. Pero una vez más, ella me sorprendió. Movió su propio báculo para hacerlo chocar ante el mío. Mi hechizo salió disparado al cielo.

—Te comprendo.-me dijo sonriente.-Quieres ser un pirata. Vamos Pix, surquemos los mares. Alto marinero, para unirte a esta tripulación debes hacer una prueba de valor.-me dijo mientras usaba su cabello para taparse un ojo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?.-pregunté desconcertado.

—Vamos, dime tu más grande hazaña.-

—Pues, una vez acabé con una ciudad yo solo usando magia.-

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad?.-me miró sorprendida.-Esa es una hazaña que no muchos marineros son capaces de hacer, ¿Verdad Pix?.-La hadita asintió mientras que Lulu se giraba hacia mi.-Pero no sé si sea lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a la tripulación.-

—¿Qué no soy suficientemente bueno?.-me indigné.-Yo he dominado las artes oscuras de la magia.-

—Si eso es cierto, acaba con este enemigo.-me señaló una roca mediaba.

—Eso no es un enemigo, es una roca.-

—Eso es lo que quiere que pienses, pero no confíes en ellos. Acaba con él y quizás podrás entrar a la tripulación, solo si puedes hacerlo.-

El que pusiera en términos de duda mi poder me enfureció, por lo que preparé mi más grande hechizo y aquella roca estalló. Me giré hacia ella confiado por mi hazaña y me hizo feliz encontrarla con la boca abierta.

—Eso fue impactante. Tienes demasiado poder dentro de ti.-

—Te lo dije.-presumí sonriendo confiado ante las alabanzas.

—Me arrepiento de juzgarte tan mal, marinero, pero creo que serás de mucha utilidad en nuestra tripulación. Te declaro capitán de la tripulación.-

—¿De verdad?.-sonreí ante el título que acababa de recibir.

—Claro. Verás que juntos seremos imparables.-

—Sabía que tenían que aceptarme en la tripulación. Además…-me detuve, comprendiendo todo.-Un momento, yo no quería ser capitán de nada en primer lugar. No quería jugar a este juego.-

—Pero lo haces muy bien. Nos estábamos divirtiendo.-

La declaración de Lulu me sorprende un poco. Me hizo olvidar por un momento donde estaba y cual era mi propósito. Quizás si me estaba divirtiendo. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esa idea.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya. Adiós.-

Ella no respondió, pero mientras caminaba escuchaba pasos detrás de mi que no eran míos. Me giraba, pero no encontraba a nadie. Seguía avanzando pero esos pasos otra vez. Me giré y nada. Esto empezaba a molestarme, por lo que decidí retorcer las dimensiones a mi alrededor de nuevo para paralizar a quien me estuviera siguiendo. Así lo hice y escuché que algo quedó atrapado.

—¡Te tengo!.-exclamé girándome, pero resultó ser solamente Pix.

—¡Yo te tengo!.-

Algo se lanzó sobre mi, derribándome y quedando encima de mí. Lulu reía mientras estaba encima.

—Gané.-me dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿Ganar? Me atacaste por detrás.-

—No digas que es trampa por que no pusimos esa regla antes, pero si quieres lo hacemos sin llegar por detrás. Veremos si puedes atraparme antes de que yo te atrape a ti.-

—Te voy a atrapar antes de lo que crees.-

Me levanté, pero Pix se adelantó a bajar mi sombrero a la altura de los ojos. El juego sucio había dado tiempo a Lulu para escapar de mi vista. Me puse atento, y al menor ruido retorcía las dimensiones para inmovilizar a quien estuviera ahí. De pronto, le veo saltar, por lo que la detengo al instante y sonrío.

—Gané.-dije orgulloso.

—Eres muy bueno en esto. Te toca esconderte y atraparme. Contaré hasta 10.-

Empezó la cuenta, y presionado por la regresiva que disminuía rápidamente, acudí a esconderme. Le vi desde lejos y ella me buscaba con la mirada. Esperé el momento idóneo y salté sobre ella, pero ella lo esquivó sonriendo.

—Gané.-

—No es justo, Pix te ayudó.-reclamé mirando a la hadita.

—Puedes intentarlo de nuevo.-

—Esta vez voy a…-

De nuevo, me detuve recapacitando la situación. Era la segunda vez que me había puesto a jugar sin darme cuenta. Lo inquietante de todo, era que no me desagradaba del todo. Lulu parecía tener algo que me hacía querer jugar con ella, a pesar de que dijera que no. Sin decir nada, comencé a retirarme.

—¿Ya te vas?.-me preguntó, pero ni siquiera contesté a eso temiendo que me pusiera a jugar otra vez.

Me alejé lo más que pude, asegurándome de que no me siguiera. Iba a continuar mi camino cuando escuché un grito. Sin duda provenía de ella. Lulu me había salvado de un oso hace un momento, por lo que quizás aquel oso regresó en busca de un segundo round. Mi deuda de vida estaba ahí, por lo que no pude hacer más que regresar para saldarla. Regresé lo más rápido que pude y la vi tirada, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Lulu?.-me acerqué e intenté moverla, pero no respondía.

Busqué a mí alrededor a Pix, pero no lo podía ver por ningún lado. Caminé un poco y vi a la pequeña hadita en el suelo. Algo malo había pasado y habían dejado a ambas en este estado. Verifiqué si tanto Lulu como el hada seguían con vida. Estaba a punto de tomarla en mis brazos cuando el hada se movió.

—Te gané, Pix.-saltó Lulu dándome un cabezazo.

Me froté la cabeza, pero Lulu no parecía estar lastimada a pesar del golpe.

—¿Era un juego?.-pregunté acercándome.

—Si, veíamos quien estaba más tiempo sin levantarse y gané.-

—Pero escuché un grito.-

—Era la señal de inicio. ¿Quieres jugar?.-

—¡No!.-exclamé fuera de mis casillas por fin.-No quiero hacer ninguno de tus malditos juegos.-

—No tienes que ser tan grosero.-

Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que me levantaba la voz. El aspecto dulce y juguetón desapareció por completo de su rostro.

—Pues no quiero seguir jugando, es todo.-

—Para ser tan pequeño, tienes un mal carácter enorme.-

—¿Pequeño?.-reclamé molesto.

—¿Te molesta ser pequeño?.-me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Siempre se han burlado de mí por eso. Yo soy malvado, pero cuando los amenazo lo único que hacen es reírse hasta que acabo con ellos. Y acabaré contigo de una vez por to…-

—Te puedo ayudar con eso, ¡Treeemendo!.-

Al momento que me interrumpía y exclamaba aquello, mi cuerpo cambió. Como la última vez, había crecido bastante gracias a la ayuda de Lulu. Ella se miraba muy bajita desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Te sientes mejor así?.-me preguntó sonriendo.-Ahora eres alto, demasiado alto.-

Yo no contesté a eso ya que seguía en trance por observar todo desde un punto de vista diferente.

—Te ves feliz.-me dijo.

—¿Feliz?.-

—Estás sonriendo, ¿Te gusta ser grande?.-

Me toqué la cara para comprobar lo que ella decía. Mis músculos estaban en una posición extraña, que solo tenía si asesinaba a alguien que se burlaba. Una sonrisa. Mi cuerpo regresó a su tamaño normal unos segundos después, por lo que estuve a la misma altura que Lulu.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?.-pregunté, a lo que ella sonrió y repitió el hechizo.

Por primera vez, estaba por encima de los demás. Me sentía bien conmigo. Mi cuerpo regresó al su tamaño normal un poco después. Entonces al estar a la misma altura, Lulu y yo nos miramos. Ella se acercó un poco y me besó en la mejilla. Esto me hizo sonrojar a tope mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!.-pregunte alarmado.

—Es un juego que le vi a unos humanos hace poco. No sé cómo se llama, y tampoco tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Te toca.-

Ella me pone la mejilla. Yo sí sé qué significa este juego que hace ella, por lo que trago saliva. Hay algo en ella que me atrae. No es como aquellas chicas que piensan en sus cosas y son reservadas y femeninas. Lulu me ha hecho jugar dos veces con ella y me había divertido. Miré a mí alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nadie, y me acerqué con cautela.

Pensé, por un momento, que quizás mi fama de malvado se evaporaría si hacía algo así, pero recordé la mentalidad que tenía aquella chica junto a mí. Todas sus ideas locas y mentalidad casi infantil harían imposible que siquiera se lo contara a alguien. Me acerqué y deposite un rápido y tierno beso en su mejilla. Ella sonrió y se alegró por haber completado este nuevo juego que acababa de ejecutar.

Pasaron los días hasta ahora, donde le observo caminar hacia mí todavía con su tono azulado. ¿Por qué sigo con ella? Eso ni yo lo sé a ciencia cierta. Quizás son los juegos, las cosas que dice o la sonrisa que me da cada vez que me habla. Me hace enojar bastante, pero de alguna manera, una loca y disparatada manera, sabe cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy Veigar?.-me pregunta volviendo a su color original.

—No lo sé.-

—Vamos a jugar a algo.-

Yo no asiento, pero sé que ella no necesita confirmación para incluirme en el juego. A pesar de mi tamaño, soy malvado, una fuerza de magia imparable, pero solo con esta chica, es con quien me siento grande de verdad.


	10. Capítulo 10: Descendencia del dragón

Cap. 9: Descendencia del dragón.

Los nervios que recorren mi cuerpo en este momento no son normales, y menos para mí. He estado en miles de enfrentamientos y este que se avecina es uno más, pero no estoy nerviosa por lo que vaya a suceder el campo de batalla, sino por quienes están peleando junto a mí.

Como una petición de Demacia, fui requerida para un enfrentamiento cerca de la frontera, donde una banda de Noxianos secuestra gente y hace de las suyas. Normalmente no me prestaría para algo así siendo una descendiente de los dragones, pero lo hice porque él me lo pidió. Jarvan mismo fue ante mi hogar a solicitar mi ayuda, y simplemente no le pude decir que no.

Sé que él es el príncipe de Demacia y que yo solo soy mitad humana, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde hace tiempo tengo esto dentro de mí y no puedo sacarlo de ninguna forma. Eso lo sé porque lo he intentado para quitármelo sin éxito. Lo único que me quedó fue aceptarlo y con ello aceptar también que no hay esperanza para lo que siento. Mientras caminamos puedo ver su semblante. Es serio, decidido como buen gobernante que es. Su paso es firme, como si cada paso quisiera indicar que Jarvan está ahí.

Aún recuerdo como fue nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando aquel miserable dragón asesinó a mi padre, mi búsqueda fue implacable. Cuando llegamos al helado norte, los encontré. Un escuadrón de humanos que buscaban al mismo dragón que yo. Recuerdo su rostro en ese momento.

—¿Quién eres tú?.-me preguntó imponente.

—Soy Shyvana, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-

—Soy el príncipe Jarvan escudo de luz Cuarto, del Reino de Demacia. Buscamos a un dragón que ha causado problemas en nuestro reino.-

—Váyanse, aquel dragón de cuerno gris es mío.-

Ante mi rugido, sus hombres retrocedieron, pero él no. Estaba frente a mí, viéndome como si fuera cualquier cosa. El miedo de los humanos lo había experimentado con anterioridad en mis viajes, pero aquel príncipe no daba un paso atrás.

—Es una bestia enrome para alguien como tú. Te ofrezco una alianza para derrotarlo.-

—Yo no necesito de unos débiles humanos como ustedes.-

Entonces, en aquel pico helado en el que nos encontrábamos, se escuchó un rugido que resonó por todas partes. En lo alto, todos pudimos verlo aletear y subir a la cima de aquel pico. Su rugido se hizo escuchar una vez más en aquel gélido lugar.

—Cuerno gris…-llamé mientras abandonaba mi forma humana para alzarme al vuelo con él.

—La hija de sangre sucia…-le escuché reclamar mientras él también emprendía el vuelo.

En el aire, la batalla era bestial entre ambos. Fuego salía de nuestras bocas como si fuera aire, y nuestras garras se encontraban con la pétreas escamas del otro. Su experiencia en batalla le ayudó, ya que usó un golpe de cola para derribarme en una planicie de nieve.

—No puedes ganarme con ese poder tan bajo sangre sucia…-me dijo.

Envuelta en ira, me levanté y fui tras él. Volábamos esquivando picos de hielo y árboles de la montaña, hasta que en una maniobra complicada, el voló hacia arriba y cayó en picada sobre mí que iba detrás. Mi cuerpo azotó de fea forma contra la meseta de hielo. Adolorida, me levanto para ver aquel enorme dragón aterrizar frente a mí.

—¿Osas desafiar al hijo de Cuerno negro?.-me grita y prepara una bocanada de fuego.

Aunque el fuego para nosotros los dragones no afecta mucho, el que lanza cuerno gris es diferente. Es un fuego oscuro, que siento como paraliza mis músculos uno por uno.

—¡Atrás!.-escuché una voz que se acercaba.

De pronto, un estandarte cae ante mí. Tenía la diana en la cabeza de aquel dragón, que lo evadió provocando que las llamas oscuras dejaran de salir. Ante mi aparecieron los mismo humanos de antes, quienes armados se lanzaron al ruedo.

Tenía muy en cuenta la debilidad y fragilidad de la raza humana, por lo que dudé un momento si duraría siquiera segundos contra ese dragón. Me equivoqué. Valientemente, los guerreros acudían a la batalla con fuerza, y si eran derribados, regresaban por su arma y directos al combate.

—¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó Jarvan apareciendo a mi lado.

—No deberían entrometerse.-

—Juntos podremos vencerlo, pelearemos junto a ti.-

—No, Cuernogris es demasiado para unos simples humanos.-

—No somos unos simples humanos, acepta nuestra ayuda.-

Su voz era firme y su mirada férrea. Clavaba los ojos en mi forma de dragón sin amedrentarse y esperando una respuesta. Asentí con mi cabeza y entonces el príncipe entró al ataque. Me recuperé de inmediato alcé vuelo una vez más. Cuernogris luchaba contra aquellos soldados, por lo que no me vio venir hasta que ya era tarde. Una derribada magnifica, logrando incluso estrellarlo con la montaña cercana. El dragón se levantó sacudiéndose y gruñendo como la fiera que es.

Una bola de fuego rojo hacia los soldados, lo que provocó que se dispersaran y quedaran heridos. Yo sobrevolaba el área, hasta que siento algo que cae sobre mí. Era ni más ni menos que Jarvan, quien con lanza y estandarte en mano había logrado abordarme a pesar del movimiento.

—Podemos vencerlo.-me dijo mostrando su lanza.

—La piel de un dragón es inmune a las armas humanas.-

—Quizás mi arma por sí sola no pueda, pero juntos lo lograremos.-

Aquellas palabras me inspiran, por lo que rodeamos la meseta hasta encontrarnos en el aire con el dragón enemigo. Cuernogris intentó derribarnos con bolas de fuego, pero mi desenvoltura al vuelo nos permitió a Jarvan y a mí evadir todo ataque.

En un momento, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, sentí que saltó. Lo vi atravesar el aire con lanza en mano. Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta. Jarvan surcando el cielo mientras su arma llevaba dirección de muerte. Sorprendentemente, la punta de aquella poderosa lanza se encajó en el dragón, pero esto no fue suficiente para matarle.

Cuernogris se sacudió y de un manotazo mando a Jarvan al suelo. Desde aquella altura sería una muerte segura, por lo que bajé en picado para recogerlo a mis espaldas antes de que tuviera un fatídico final. Jarvan se recuperó de inmediato y levanté el vuelo una vez más.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad!.-me dijo.-La fuerza de un humano no es suficiente para acabar con él, pero la de un dragón debería ser suficiente.-

—Yo me encargo.-exclamé.

Al pasar cerca de la meseta helada, sentí que saltó una vez más y me dejaba el camino libre. Cuernogris intentaba liberarse de la lanza, hasta que me vio ir hacia él. Una, dos, tres bolas de fuego para intentar derribarme, pero las evadí con solo una cosa en mente: venganza. Llegué hasta él y para aprovechar toda mi fuerza, volví a mi forma humana. Si bien era más pequeña, en esta forma podía concentrar mi fuerza de una manera mejor al tener menos músculos que mover.

Iba yo volando por los aires, hasta que mis manos sujetaron aquella lanza y con todas mis fuerzas la encajé hasta el fondo. Un rugido infernal por parte del eviscerado dragón, que perdió fuerza de vuelo y altura en un momento. Su sangre negra se desparramaba por todo el lugar mientras caía, pero yo no soltaba la lanza. El impacto contra el suelo fue enorme, pero yo seguía ahí, con mis manos en aquella arma.

Sin quedar satisfecha aun, desencajé la lanza y abrí al dragón caído. Quede sorprendida al ver que la lanza Demaciana había hecho blanco justo en su corazón, y eso sumado a mi fuerza, fue una muerte segura. Me despegué de aquel cadáver orgullosa por llevar a cabo mi venganza, cuando de pronto algo cayó frente a mí.

El príncipe Jarvan estaba ahí, con su gallardo porte mientras se acercaba.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos ayudarte.-me dijo con su seriedad que empezaba a ser habitual.

—Era algo personal que tenía contra ese dragón, no fue nada. Lamento la muerte de tus hombres.-

—Ellos no han muerto.-

En efecto. Con ligeras heridas y golpes, los soldados del príncipe aparecieron detrás de él. Los conté y me aseguré que estaban todos, celebrando su misión cumplida al fin.

—¡Vamos a celebrar al reino!.-exclamó Jarvan a sus soldados, quienes se unieron a él en un grito.

Consumada mi venganza, me di la vuelta para seguir vagando sin rumbo por Valoran. Di dos pasos hasta que sentí que algo me detenía del hombro. Me giré y lo encontré una vez más. Sus ojos clavados en mi como dos flechas.

—Eres bastante fuerte.-me dijo.

—Gra… gracias.-me sentí ofuscada por el primer halago que recibía en mi vida.

—Serías una gran fuerza si te unes a nosotros. Ven al reino.-

—Es que yo…-intenté decir algo, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

—Lo siento. Debes tener cosas que hacer. Me disculpo por tan atrevido ofrecimiento.-

Me quedé en silencio. Aquel príncipe demaciano que recién había conocido me ofrecía un lugar al que yo podía encajar. Él no me temía. No huía de mí a pesar de mi linaje y forma. Lo vi alejarse con pasos lentos hacia su escuadrón que emprendía la retirada. No quería quedarme sola, ya no más. Quería que esperara.

—¿Disculpa?.-se giró mirándome con extrañeza.-Lo siento, no escuché lo que dijiste.-

Me sorprendo de mi misma al darme cuenta que las palabras de mi mente habían salido de mi boca. No quería perder esta oportunidad, por lo que me acerqué a él y asentí con la cabeza.

—Iré al reino con ustedes.-salió de mi boca.

—Excelente. Te daré todos los detalles mientras regresamos.-

Caminábamos juntos, pero solo él y yo. Su escuadrón iban con nosotros pero manteniendo la distancia y dándome miradas de temor. Todos huían de mí, pero él no. Me hablaba de la situación del reino y los destrozos que había causado Cuernogris a su pueblo. Estábamos caminando lado a lado sin que él huyera. Esto me hacía sentir especial con él.

Sentía algo que nunca había podido sentir antes debido a la soledad y resguardo de mi padre. Algo dentro de mí que iba creciendo conforme pasaba tiempo con él. Jarvan y yo hablábamos como iguales, y en un momento, después de mucho tiempo, me sentí bien.

Le conté la historia de Cuernogris y mi padre. El me miraba interesado, cautivado por la tragedia familiar que había sucumbido sobre mí.

—Lo lamento mucho.-me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.-Lamento lo que le sucedió a tu padre.-

—No tiene que hacerlo, ahora la venganza está completa.-

—¿Y qué harás ahora?.-

—Yo… no lo sé.-bajé la cabeza sin anda en la mente.-Tenía que llevar a cabo mi venganza, pero nunca puse en mente lo que pasaría después. No tengo un hogar ni una familia con la cual regresar. Mi tribu no me acepta por mi sangre híbrida y sinceramente, dudo mucho que los humanos quieran acercarse a mí.-

—Puedes quedarte en mi reino si lo deseas. Como parte de Demacia me encargaré de que no te falte nada para que puedas vivir en tranquilidad.-

—Se… preocupa por mi.-

—Eres alguien valioso, eso nunca lo olvides.-

Me quedé paralizada con eso último. Nunca antes había escuchado eso de mí de otro que no fuera mi padre. Aquel príncipe me reconocía como un igual, sin temores o xenofobia de su parte. Miré su espalda mientras caminaba y sentí algo en mí. Quería estar junto a él. Quería seguirlo y ser parte de su vida. Salió en mí el deseo de asistirle en lo que necesitara y que pudiera confiar en mi fuerza una vez más.

De pronto, mi visión de su espalda cambio, mostrándome a un Jarvan mirando hacia tras y estirando su mano. Sí, quería alcanzarle y estar junto a él. Me adelanté y tomé su mano con firmeza.

—Bienvenida a Demacia.-me comentó.

El gran reino nos abrió las puertas. Aunque ellos fueron recibidos como héroes de guerra, yo no tuve el mismo recibimiento. Miradas turbias y malos gestos era lo que esperaba por mí de parte de los demacianos. Aquellos recuerdos de días pasados donde intentaba convivir con humanos y estos corrían asustados regresaba a mí. El tormento de querer algo de compañía después de que mi padre me dejara y recibir solo miedo o peor, hostilidad, regresaba a mí con esos ojos.

No podía soportarlo más, por lo que caí de rodillas al borde de las lágrimas por esta terrible bienvenida. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza intentando alejar las ideas, pero mi mente estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que ya escuchaba los gritos de repulsión y oposición a mi presencia. No quería estar sola de nuevo. No quería vagar una vez más por el mundo sin nadie.

De pronto, algo detuvo la marea de pensamientos que azotaba mi cabeza. Una mano en el hombro me regresó a mi tranquilidad, y al levantar la mirada pude verlo una vez más. Jarvan, mirándome seriamente mientras me indicaba con la cabeza que me levantara. Lo hice al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?.-

—No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de convivir con humanos.-

—Eso no será problema aquí.-lo observé dirigirse a la multitud.-¡Escucharme todos! Hemos vencido a Cuernogris, por lo que el pueblo de Demacia estará tranquilo a partir de ahora. Los valientes soldados fueron una pieza fundamental para esto, pero no podríamos hacerlo sin ella.

Su nombre es Shyvana, y por el poder que me confiere el reino de Demacia la declaro una fuerza de élite del reino. Cualquier tipo de grosería hacia ella, responderá ante mí.-

No pude más. Lo que este hombre había hecho por mí en este día era más de lo que hubiera pedido en toda mi vida. Miré a la gente a mi alrededor, quien parecía confundida por la reciente proclamación del príncipe. Luego comenzó. Era un sonido que no reconocí hasta que lo vi. Los humanos chocando sus palmas entre sí. Aplausos de todas partes hacia nosotros, los vencedores de Cuernogris.

—Nadie va a molestarte. Puedes vivir tranquila entre nosotros porque ahora, este lugar es tu hogar.-

Seguimos el camino hasta el reino y no hubo otra mirada de repulsión hacia mí. Cuando llegamos ahí, lejos de la gente, el escuadrón se separó de nosotros, mientras que le príncipe se acercaba.

—No te preocupes. En seguida algunos de los jefes del estado buscarán un hogar para ti.-

No pude más y me lancé hacia él. Sus soldados regresaron e intentaron proteger a su príncipe, pero noté como él les detuvo con una orden de la mano. Yo abrazaba a Jarvan mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor de mi alma. La muerte de mi padre, la soledad de tantos años, el repudio por parte de los dragones y los humanos hacia mí. Mis lágrimas caían al suelo sin control, liberando mi alma de años de tanto dolor.

Jarvan seguía ahí, estoico, aguantando que yo lo usara como paño de mis llantos sin decir una palabra. Incluso, correspondió el abrazo que le estaba dando para hacerme sentir mejor. El contacto con su cuerpo me llenaba de un calor que nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir. Me separé mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dejaste salir tu dolor?.-me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Me separé de inmediato recapacitando dónde estaba, con quién y qué estaba haciendo. Me incliné ligeramente pidiendo una disculpa, pero una vez más, Jarvan me levantó la cabeza para que le mirara.

—Todos tenemos un pasado que quizás queremos ocultar. Incluso lo más grandes guerreros pueden llorar. He escuchado sobre tu pasado y tu presente, sabiendo que no los puedo cambiar para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es darte la oportunidad de que cambies tu futuro. ¿Qué clase de futuro quieres?.-

—Quiero estar aquí. Quiero un hogar y que la gente no me tema por lo que soy.-

—Entonces, este es el primer paso para llegar a ese futuro. Lo más difícil del camino siempre es el primer paso.-

Asentí sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jarvan me estaba ayudando a recuperar un futuro que yo creía perdido para mí.

Agito mi cabeza alejando los recuerdos mientras llegamos a la base de aquellos criminales. Jarvan pasa junto a mí y me indica con la cabeza si estoy lista, a lo que respondo que sí. El ataque comienza. Nuestro escuadrón ataca y una encarnizada batalla da inicio. Con mi poder de dragón, no tengo que transformarme para vencer a varios criminales.

—¡Shyvana!.-exclama Jarvan.

—¡Entendido!.-

Esa es nuestra clave para nuestro ataque conjunto. Busco la posición ideal y me lanzo hacia los criminales usando mi forma de dragón. Mis alas atrapan a todos en el camino llevándolos a un punto en específico. Antes de que los rivales puedas reaccionar, un estandarte cae del cielo justo en el centro, y Jarvan cae detrás.

—¡Por el rey!.-escucho que exclama mientras que su fuerza levanta un cráter a nuestro alrededor.

El cataclismo nos encierra con los criminales, a los cuales atacamos sin compasión. Espalda con espalda, comenzamos a acabar con decenas de hombres cada quien. Al final, el cataclismo cae y nos muestra solo a Jarvan y a mí de pie. Los hombres se encargan de arrestar a los sobrevivientes mientras que Jarvan se acerca.

—Buen trabajo.-me dice poniendo su mano en el hombro.

—Usted también lo hizo bien.-

Observamos orgullosos nuestro trabajo y regresamos al reino. Me despido de él y acudo a una casa dentro de reino que habito. Entro en ella y al llegar a la habitación donde duermo, lo veo. Es el casco del príncipe que conservo para mí. Recuerdo que ese casco lo obtuve cuando peleábamos lejos del reino, y lo conservé para mí. Era como un recuerdo de que Jarvan estaba ahí.

Tardé mucho tiempo en descubrirlo, pero lo que sentía por el príncipe de Demacia era amor. Suspiré tomando aquel casco entre mis brazos. Sabía muy bien que debido no solo a nuestras razas, sino nuestro estatus social era casi imposible que pudiera darse algo entre nosotros. Pero ese casco me recordaba que o debía perder la esperanza. El príncipe Jarvan me devolvió la esperanza hace mucho tiempo, y no pierdo el sueño de que sea así una vez más.

Las historias contaban que el príncipe mataba a la bestia para salvar a la princesa, pero en esta ocasión, el príncipe salvó al dragón. Lo salvo de la oscuridad y la soledad, así que yo no pierdo la esperanza de que un día venga ante mí a decir algo así. Son cuentos de niñas posiblemente, pero yo pienso así sobre él. Incluso si no me lo dice y eso sigue siendo un sueño, yo seguiré a su lado. Seguiré estando con él siempre que él me acepte y me deje seguirle. No importa si es una misión de vida o muerte, yo estaré aquí para él siempre.


	11. Capítulo 11 Tumba Congelada

Cap. 11: Tumba congelada.

No tiene ningún sentido. Lo que está pasando ahora no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Lo observo mientras él sonríe y levantan los brazos en alto mientras juega con un poro. Soy una bruja de poder incalculable pero no le hago daño. Él me conoce y aun con eso, me deja estar aquí, sentada, mirándole. No es que sienta algo por él ni nada por el estilo, es solo que tanto él como yo no nos hacemos daño. Fueron hace minutos que me lo encontré, pero ninguno de los dos hace nada.

Estaba aquí, en el lago que suelo usar cuando pierdo mi forma humana para reposar y evitar que mi identidad fuera descubierta. Es uno de los lugares más alejados de toda civilización, por lo que nadie viene aquí, o eso pensaba. Al estar en las orillas del lago, escuché una risa a lo lejos. Curiosa, me acerqué y entonces lo vi. Aquel hombre de singular bigote jugueteando con dos poros pequeños mientras reía como nunca. De pronto, aquel gran hombre notó mi presencia.

Me observaba sin cambiar la sonrisa de su rostro y sostenía a ambos poros en cada mano. No dude un segundo y comencé mi ataque. Unos picos de hielo salieron de mi mano directos a su cuerpo, pero él apartó a ambos poros y detuvo ambos picos con su costado, siendo inmune.

—Eso me hace cosquillas.-dijo con su singular acento.

Disconforme con aquella burla, arremetí una vez más con picos de hielo hacia él. Finalmente soltó a los poros y se encaró contra los picos, deteniendo dos y dejando que el último le impactara en el pecho sin hacerle ningún daño.

—Así que quieres jugar ¿Eh?.-me dijo mientras recogía nieve del suelo y formaba una bola.-¡Allá va!.-

La bola de nieve con puntería perfecta hizo blanco en mi hombro. Era una infamia. Aquel hombre se burlaba de mis poderes y fuerza con sus tonterías. No iba a tener más compasión. Me acerqué a él y sonriente, levanté ambos brazos para bajarlos rápido.

—¡Sucumbe!.-

La tumba de hielo había congelado a Braum. Me sentí satisfecha de terminar con aquella vida de manera tan fácil. Eso pensaba, hasta que escuché el crujir del hielo y luego romperse violentamente. Braum apareció ahí, siendo recorrido por un escalofrío que le hizo tiritar rápidamente.

—Eso fue refrescante.-comentó para después soltar una risotada.

—¿Cómo es posible?.-dejé salir de mi boca.

—Es fácil, tienes que concentrar tus fuerzas y luego las dejas salir de golpe.-dijo con las manos en la cintura, orgulloso de su hazaña, pero luego su semblante cambió.-Te ves cansada, ¿Estás bien?.-

Le miré con sorpresa. Me preguntaba a mi, Lissandra, la bruja de hielo, si me encontraba bien. Imaginé de inmediato que se trataba de alguna artimaña para tomarme con la guardia baja, pero esta idea se iba disipando cuando le miraba sonreír.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo?.-le pregunté para cerciorarme de que me conocía.

—Eres Lissandra, la que vive en la montaña. Hay muchas historias sobre ti. Madre me las contaba para dormir.-contestó sin soltar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

—Y tú eres aliado de Ashe, por lo que somos enemigos. Somos de bandos diferentes, así que deja de jugar conmigo.-

—Yo no tengo un bando fijo en realidad.-me sorprendió con eso.-Yo solo protejo a aquellos que lo necesitan. Al menos hasta que sean fuertes y puedan cuidarse ellos mismos. Pero estos dos no creo que sean fuertes algún día.-señaló a los dos poros que jugaban entre sí mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Pero soy una bruja de hielo negro, ¿No me tienes miedo?.-

—Madre siempre decía: "El corazón que está lleno de miedo, está vacío de felicidad". Yo sé quién eres y las cosas que puedes hacer.-

—¿Y aun con eso no vas a detenerme?.-

—No estás haciendo nada malo, ¿O sí? Además, te ves bastante débil como para ponerte a pelear.-

Sus palabras empapadas en verdad me pegaban en la cara. Usar la magia con la guardia de hielo para mantener mi aspecto humano me dejaba debilitada por bastante tiempo. Podía defenderme y atacar, pero en una batalla no podría aguantar demasiado. Volví a observar a Braum, y cómo este jugaba con los poros meciendo a ambos sobre su puerta, la cual sostenía con la frente. El acto de equilibrismo que hacia parecía poner contentos a los poros, quienes saltaban y revoloteaban disfrutando el juego.

De pronto, ambos saltaron al piso mientras Braum reía. Siempre estaba riendo. Incluso en enfrentamientos anteriores, en plena batalla lo había visto sonreír. Alguna vez le había escuchado hablar sobre enfrentarse agente fuerte le hacía sentirse bien. Aquel hombre era bastante extraño.

—Bueno amiguitos, regresen con sus familias. Y no vuelvan por este lago o podrían perderse de nuevo.-

Como si pudieran entenderle, los poros se alejaron de ahí dejando pequeñas huellitas en la blanca alfombra de nieve. Braum rio una última vez y cuando pensé que iba a alejarse, se giró hacia mí.

—¿Estás mejor?.-me pregunta sonriéndome.

Esa sonrisa causa algo en mi. Siempre esta tan feliz y riéndose de todo lo que le sucede, sea bueno o no. El verlo disfrutar de todos los momentos felices me pone algo celosa. Detesto que él pueda ser feliz todo el tiempo.

—Eso no te importa. No necesito tu ayuda.-le dije arrogante.

—Toma, esto podría ayudarte.-

Noté que me tendía algo. Era una especie de pan blanco que sostenía en su mano. Era apenas una pieza pequeña que comparada con su enorme mano, lucía aun más pequeña.

—¿Qué es esto?.-

—Es un pan de leche de cabra. Yo mismo lo preparé con una receta de mi madre.-me lo tendió sonriente.

—No lo quiero.-

—Tómalo, te ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas.-

—Sabes que si recupero las fuerzas, podría acabar contigo ¿Verdad?.-me dije retadora.-¿Tomarás ese riesgo?.-

—Cualquier riesgo es válido para ayudar a quienes están débiles. Incluso si quieres pelear conmigo, lo ideal sería hacerlo en iguales condiciones que con la fatiga que tienes ahora.-

No lo entendía. Braum seguía sonriendo a pesar de mis dichos y amenazas. A pesar de decirle que podría congelarlo en cuanto me recuperara, el seguía ahí, ofreciéndome ese pedazo de pan. Sin saber mucho qué más hacer, opté por tomar aquel pan de su mano.

Hacía bastante tiempo que siquiera tocaba comida, y más aquel pan que parecía estar hecho de nieve pura por la manera en la que se desmoronaba en mis dedos. Lo llevé a mi boca y aquello me pareció extraordinario. El sabor era tan dulce y la textura tan suave. Terminé con aquel pequeño bocado satisfecha por el sabor a pesar de una muestra tan minúscula

—Está bueno, ¿No crees?.-me dijo sonriente.

Yo no contesté, solo dirigí mi mirada hacia otro punto. No iba a darle la satisfacción de la razón después de haberme negado tanto.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Como las fuerzas regresan poco a poco a tu cuerpo.-me interrumpió una vez más.

—No siento nada.-

—Entonces tienes que comer más pan, y leche. Madre siempre decía que la leche te hace fuerte y grande.-

Me mostró sus músculos. A pesar de que hace bastante tiempo había abandonado los impulsos humanos como la atracción física, eso no me impidió ver que Braum poseía una forma física increíble. Una duda comenzó a dibujarse en mi cabeza, y no me abstuve de preguntar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí intentando hacer que me sienta mejor?.-

—Porque a veces, un corazón frío, necesita una sonrisa calurosa.-me dijo mientras se acerca a mi rostro.

Pude verlo. El singular bigote de su cara y su calva que acentuaban sus pobladas cejas. Esa sonrisa que siempre había mostrado sumado a la frase que acababa de decir me había tomado desprevenida. De inmediato me alejo para crear espacio entre ambos y giro la cabeza. No sé lo que está haciendo, hasta que escucho el crujir de sus pasos en la nieve.

—¿Qué les dije sobre regresar?.-escucho su voz.

Por un momento, me asusto pensando hay otras personas con él, pero al mirarle me doy cuenta a qué le habla. Un escuadrón de poros de todos los tamaños y cornamentas se acerca a Braum. De inmediato se le suben y lo invaden derribándolo incluso, pero al gran hombre esto no parece molestarle. Las risas y carcajadas que suelta indican que incluso disfruta de la compañía de estos animalitos.

Observo que se levanta con los poros a sus hombros. Los que no alcanzaron a subir saltan a su alrededor mientras se acerca a mí. Sin mediar palabra me tiende uno de los peludos, al cual niego de inmediato. Lo intenta una vez más, pero reniego con la cabeza. El no parece triste o decepcionado, en cambio se aleja jugando con los poros sonriente.

Así es como terminé aquí. Recuperando mi fuerza y mirando al corpulento hombre jugar con los pequeños. Este hombre tiene algo que me hizo recordar mis días antes de conseguir el poder. Quizás es la sonrisa que tiene pegada al rostro todo el tiempo; puede ser su amabilidad sin límites con enemigos y aliados. Es probable que sea su infantilidad al ponerse a jugar con los poros. Saboreo lo que quedó en mi lengua de aquel sabor y suspiro.

Dejo ver una sonrisa muy ligera al observar a Braum jugar. Observo que algo se mueve a mi lado, y es uno de esos peludos animalitos, quien me mira con la lengua de fuera. Está en una roca mirándome con sus enormes ojos que suplican una caricia. Me lo pienso bastante y recuerdo como antes los poros solían jugar libres hace mucho tiempo.

Con delicadeza, deslizo uno de mis gélidos dedos por la carita del poro quien parece complacido. Retomaré el control de todo y permitiré que jueguen en paz. Doy una última mirada a Braum quien ahora se revuelca con los poros sin dejar de reír. Ni el hielo ni el frío parecen afectar a este hombre, quien rueda por la nieve sin nada que le abrigue. A veces, parece invencible.

Suspiro una última vez y me doy vuelta para retirarme. Aun no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para atacarle o algo así, aunque dudo que lo haga. Pienso en sus palabras de hace minutos y reflexiono.

"A veces un corazón frío, necesita una sonrisa calurosa."

Me alejo bastante hasta que algo hace que me detenga.

—¡Buena suerte!-escucho que me grita a lo lejos.

Solo giro la cabeza para verle de reojo y sigo mi camino. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mí mientras sigo hacia la guardia de hielo. En posible que sus palabras tengan razón. Mi corazón es de hielo puro, pero este pequeño momento con él, pero ahora siento una pequeñas calidez que no tenía antes.


	12. Chapter 12: Resplandor Cósmico

Cap. 12: Resplandor Cosmico.

Podía verla de nuevo. Esta noche estaba ahí, y yo lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Porque el viento me lo decía. Ella era la esencia del viento que llegaba a avisarme que estaba ahí. Aun puedo recordar la primera vez que nos vimos.

Aquel día salíamos de la liga después de una ardua batalla. En aquel gran salón donde los campeones nos encontramos antes y después de los enfrentamientos fue cuando la vi. Era tan delicada como un pétalo de rosa al viento. Su cabello ondeaba y sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

Parecía tener algunas heridas por la reciente batalla, cosa que no iba a dejar pasar así como así. Iba tras ella, pero abandonó el recinto casi de inmediato. Crucé la salida y la vi dirigirse hacia la puerta que da al bosque. Tenía que curar sus heridas, pero cuando logré darle alcance, pasó lo que no esperaba.

Ella ondeó su báculo unas cuantas veces, y de pronto fue envuelta por los vientos. Eran vientos fuertes que la envolvían hasta que de pronto sus heridas sanaron. Los vientos soplaban mientras la envolvían como una delicada seda invisible y su regeneración era impresionante. Al terminar, su cuerpo estaba impecable, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Creo que me quedé mirando más de la cuenta porque tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que ella se acercaba a mí con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.-me preguntó retadora.

—Lo siento, es que yo…-

—¡Aléjate!.-

De pronto unos vientos huracanados azotaron el lugar. Eran tan fuertes que los arboles a mi alrededor se sacudían con violencia, pero yo no. Planté mis pies a la tierra, de donde había sacado mi magia y quedé inamovible. Duró varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que no me movía de ahí. Su mirada deambulaba entre seria y extraña por no poder siquiera moverme unos centímetros.

—¿Qué eres tú?.-me preguntó acercándose.

—Soy Taric, un campeón de la liga.-

—¿Qué clase de poder usas? No te moviste ni un centímetro cuando con solo un soplido, mando volar a cualquiera.-

—Es por el poder que recorre mi cuerpo. El poder de la tierra es mi esencia.-

—¿Y qué hacías por aquí?.-

—Observé que estabas herida después del combate, y he venido a tratar tus heridas.-

—Eso ya no será necesario. Lamento haber actuado así hace un momento, pero no es normal que alguien por aquí quiera acercarse sin tener una doble intención.-

—Perdona si te incomodé. Te seguí de manera grosera.-

—no te preocupes. Creo que ambos actuamos algo impulsivos.-

Su amabilidad era inesperada por mi parte. Nos mirábamos algo avergonzados por las actitudes de recién, hasta que ella se acercó. Levitaba sin que las puntas de sus dedos tocaran apenas el suelo. Noté como sus ojos se movían por mi armadura, admirando las piedras preciosas que poseía.

—Esto es…-

—Son gemas.-le interrumpí.-Las gemas contienen el poder de la tierra y me prestan su poder. Desde que era joven estudiaba esta fuerza con mi padre para sanar a las personas. Ha sido un camino duro pero todavía me falta mucho por aprender.-

—Me parece conocida su historia. Algo como eso me ha pasado a mi, solo que con el viento. Le he dedicado demasiado tiempo estudiando y aprendiendo sobre él que al final, creo que me ha elegido a mi.-

No fue hasta que lo mencionó que pude darme cuenta. Sus orejas no eran las de una persona normal. Algunas partes de su cuerpo no pertenecían a la raza humana, pero su rostro era hermoso. Era como si el viento mismo hubiera moldeado con delicadeza su semblante. La historia que me acababa de contar me conmovió ligeramente, ya que era muy parecida a la mía.

De pronto y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera cualquier cosa, una luz apareció sobre nosotros. Aquella era la señal de que habíamos sido invocados a un nuevo enfrentamiento en la grieta del invocador. Ambos nos alejamos y regresamos a nuestro lugar de espera.

El tiempo hasta que salimos a batalla no fue demasiado, y la sorpresa que me llevé fue que tanto ella como yo estábamos en el mismo enfrentamiento, pero en bandos contrarios. Nos miramos y sonreímos por enfrentarnos. La batalla en la grieta fue dura, ardua como pocas que he tenido. Ella lanzaba tornados que hacían volar a mis compañeros, mientras que yo deslumbraba con mis gemas y prestaba mi poder a quien estuviera conmigo.

Los minutos pasaron y al final el enfrentamiento lo ganó su equipo. Al salir de la grieta y encontrarnos en aquella sala, volvimos a mirarnos. Con la demostración de poderes de ambos y el duelo tan apretado, no me importó mucho perder ante ella.

—Eres alguien muy fuerte.-fue lo que me dijo.

—Lo mismo puedo decirte. Fue una batalla dura.-

Una sonrisa por su parte y luego me tendió la mano. Era suave y delicada, mientras que la mía era firme y dura. Un contraste que coincidía con el elemento de cada cual. Salimos de la sala regresando una vez más a las afueras de la academia. Ella me observó una vez más y sonrió.

—Pareces maltrecho, déjame ayudarte con eso.-fue lo que me dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, vi como ella levanta su cetro y una onda de aire la rodea. Sentí como mis fuerzas van regresando a una velocidad increíble. Mis heridas y golpes iban sanando de una forma espectacular. Para cuando ella termina y el aire se calma de nuevo, me encuentro rejuvenecido, listo para la acción.

—Eso fue asombroso.-le comentó admirando su poder.

—Muchas gracias.-

Por primera vez desde que la conozco, observo que ella se sonroja ligeramente. El halago que le soy por su capacidad que tiene le hace avergonzarse. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si quiere ir a algún lado, pero aquella luz vuelve a encenderse para ella. Me mira como ofreciéndome disculpas por tener que irse.

—Tengo que ir a luchar.-me dice con voz suave.

—No te preocupes. Nos veremos después.-

Ella sonrió y me coloca una mano en el hombro para luego pasar por mi lado dirigiéndose a la grieta del invocador. Le veo alejarse y de pronto, todo el ambiente está en calma una vez más.

A pesar de que espero durante bastante tiempo, ella no vuelve a salir de la grieta. Decido retirarme del lugar a medida que oscurece. Llego hasta la cima de una meseta no muy lejos de aquel lugar donde nos citan a pelear. Es de noche y las estrellas brillan con un esplendor fantástico. Mi armadura brilla disfrutando de aquel momento y yo dejo escapar mi poder aumentando su brillo.

De pronto, algo me hace detenerme. El viento pasa junto a mí, por mi mejilla como si fuera una caricia. La recuerdo a ella. El aura de luz se apaga y pienso donde podrá estar. Así es como llegué aquí, preguntándome a mi mismo por ella. Entonces se me ocurre una idea. Vuelvo a hacer brillar mis gemas, siendo un faro más en la oscura noche.

Tengo respuesta. El viento me envuelve una vez más, pero en esta ocasión dura mucho más tiempo. Se siente casi como un abrazo. Ella está ahí, en algún lugar. Quisiera verla de nuevo, y lo haré, estoy seguro. Siendo sincero, nunca llegué a pensar que la tierra y el viento fueran a llevarse bien. Quiero conocerla mejor y saber cómo ha sido su pasado. El viento me deja y mi armadura deja de brilla también, dejando esto como una cálida despedida y un abrazo de buenas noches. Mañana seguramente pueda verla, y si no, sabré que ella está ahí, porque el viento me lo dice.


End file.
